Come Away With Me
by Napea
Summary: Kagome meets an old 'friend' in her own time. Pairing: SesshoumaruKagome. Rated for Strong language.
1. Chapter the First

Come Away With Me

Napea

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha-tachi not me.

**

* * *

Chapter One: We'll Fly Away…**

I played with a piece of the blanket that I had spread out on the ground. My thoughts were a jumbled mess lately. School…well it was the furthest thing on my mind, usually was. Again a certain silver haired demon popped into my head. My Inuyasha. My first love…my now deceased first love.

Stop.

I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the inevitable tears. _Stop, Kagome. Even if he hadn't died then he would never have lived five hundred years._ A single tear alluded me and fell on the arm that my chin was resting on. Damn, third time today. Sneaky little devils. I sighed as I rolled onto my back squinting up at the afternoon sky. Beautiful really. I'll bet the sky doesn't feel pain, doesn't know what it's like to lose everyone you care about.

"Great, get a hold of yourself Kagome. You're jealous of the sky? Really. I think you're losing it." Even as I mumbled it I glared up at the gorgeous sky.

"If you think you're losing it now, over the sky, after all you've seen then I'd love to know what took you so long." I jumped slightly at the masculine voice and averted my squinting toward the sound. Hojou? Certainly not. His voice wasn't that smooth. Smooth and strangely familiar.

I pushed myself up on my elbows and my breath caught. No, surely it couldn't be. "You…"

"I was never given the chance to apologize. Well, to you anyway." I gaped. For some odd reason my voice wasn't working. He smirked at that, flashing his fangs. That alone was disturbing. Him, smirk? Has the world ended and everyone just forgot to tell me?

"I expect this is somewhat of a surprise. I assure you I have no intention of harming you, which I'm sure has crossed you mind. I'd rather like to get to know you." My breathing started coming in slight pants.

"You-I…what?" Gee. I think that was the best sentence ever. I closed my eyes for a heartbeat then opened them to gaze at the man I once knew. "I thought you'd be dead by now." He quirked at brow at me.

"What a lovely way to say hello. Really, Kagome is that any way to greet an old friend." At that I scoffed. I was finally in control of my body again.

"I don't have many friends who try to kill me." He gave a graceful shrug.

"Enemy of my enemy. In the end we were allies." He kneeled down next to me, which I countered by jumping up.

"Keh!" The minute I said it I immediately regretted it. An amused smile played across his lips.

"Really Kagome, my darling brother got over his grudge. Can't you?" I adapted the blank face he usually wore, well the one he wore five hundred years ago but was replaced with something more…human.

"What happened to you Sesshoumaru? Why so…human?" Something flashed behind his eyes but was gone as quickly as it came. If I could name it then I'd probably call it anger. At least he still doesn't like being compared to humans. I took a quick minute to look him over. His stripes were gone, that moon thingy on his forehead gone too. I didn't look like he was wearing make up anymore and his ears were…somewhat normal with a slight point to them. His fangs, long white hair, golden eyes and otherworldly beauty were the only things that remained.

"Times change, Kagome. People change." His eyes bore into mine as if he were trying to prove some point.

"But not you. I mean sure you look a little different, more human, but I still feel your youki and the other subtle things I knew back then." Again he gave a graceful shrug and stared off in the distance.

"Suit yourself, woman." In one fluid motion he was standing just a few inches away from me. His lips were slightly turned upward with the hint of a smile. "You haven't changed, wench. No doubt that spirit is what attracted the hanyou to you all those years ago. I must admit it's…exciting." My heart pounded in my throat and I was overcome with an urge to scream and push him away. His animal instincts were showing and it was making me kinda nervous.

I took a step back but kept my glare on him. "What do you want?"

"A second chance, Kagome. That's all I ask." With a flick of his wrist he produced a card in his hand and held it out toward me. I took it, scanning it quickly. "Meet me Kagome, tonight at six." He started walking away. "If you do not come tonight I have my ways of tracking you down." He stopped suddenly and smiled back at her.

"Better yet, I'll send a car for you at your shrine at six sharp. Oh, and dress nicely." With that he disappeared. Must be that demon speed. I scanned the card again. A number, an address but no name. Ok, I guess he still goes by Sesshoumaru. Wonder what his last name is. I doubt Sesshoumaru Great and Powerful Lord of the Western Lands fits very well on business cards.

Again I sighed. And I thought my life couldn't get anymore complicated.

* * *

TBC… 


	2. Chapter the Second

Come Away With Me

Napea

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha-tachi not me.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Let Life Go…**

I sighed for about the hundredth time in the last hour. I was really going to meet Sesshoumaru at six. Why? Because he gave me no choice? Yeah, I wish I could use that as an excuse.

Ya know the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'? Yeah well in this case it just might be true. But I can't help it. I'm curious. There was something in his eyes that I wanted to see again.

So here I am, standing in front of my mirror feeling strangely self-conscious. He said dress nicely but what was his opinion of nicely? I decided on a simple short black skirt with slits on each side, knee high black boots and a red peasant top that reminded me too much of Inuyasha's usual garbs. Swiping away a tear I finished zipping my boot when I heard the car pull up and honk, rather annoyingly.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and headed out, giving Souta one quick smack on the head. Lovingly, of course. I got two steps out the door when I paused and gaped. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a green jaguar, his arms crossed over his chest, looking off in some direction as if he hadn't heard me coming, but I knew better.

He looked…snazzy…not that just wasn't strong enough. Drop-dead gorgeous was more like it. Now there aren't many men who can pull off a black Armani suit with long silver hair and long slender hands with nails that were a tid bit pointier than they should be. My feet were finally working and I was slowly approaching him. As I got closer I noticed he had a blood red shirt and a black tie. I was suddenly feeling dangerously underdressed.

He finally looked at me, stopping me in my tracks. His eyes started moving from my face to my neck and further down until he got to my boots then his eyes came back up to meet mine just as slowly. I couldn't help but blush, I tried not to, honestly. He smiled suddenly then held a hand out to me. I took a weak step forward and took his offered hand. As I was passing him to get in the car he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You look gorgeous as usual." Again I could feel the heat rushing up my face.

"I'm nothing compared to you." I said, trying to gain my indifference back. "You always did have impeccable style, even back in the Sengoku Jidai." He gave a quick nod with a bit of a smirk. It was his way of saying he enjoyed the comment and the effect he was having on me. I tried to convince myself that he wasn't having an effect on me. He wasn't. He wasn't. He wasn't. He-

"Is something on your mind?" He asked as he started the car then we were moving.

"A lot." I replied blandly. A few moments of silence past.

"Would you like to share?" I frowned.

"I have a few questions, Sesshoumaru." A ghost of a smile graced his lips but his eyes stayed glued to the road. Sesshoumaru driving. Somehow that seemed…wrong.

"I thought you might. We're here." I blinked. So soon? Didn't we just get in the car? He turned to me, as I went for the door. Click. My eyes snapped to his. "You're awfully quiet."

"Where are we?" he paused, something passing behind those beautiful golden eyes.

"My place." I looked at the mansion he just dubbed his place.

"Why?" I asked. Paranoid, who me?

"I have my reasons."

"Does it include pain?" He chuckled lightly.

"I hoped you would rather enjoy it." The heat in my face was leaving and so was the color. He frowned. "Are you alright?" I gave a slight nod.

"Just need some air. That's all." Is it weird to be freaked out, being trapped in the car with a known killer? As if sensing my unease he turned worried eyes toward me but his face seemed indifferent.

"Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you. Honestly. You must believe me." I gave another shaky nod.

"I know. At least I think I know. I just…" I sighed and turned to face him. "Can you blame me, Sesshoumaru? I mean until the end you were trying to kill me."

"And that is why I wish to apologize." I blinked at him.

"You? Apologize? Somehow that doesn't seem like you." Another ghost of a smile.

"As I said Kagome, people change."

"But not you."

"Even me." He replied firmly.

"But-" He cut me off.

"No more questions for now. Let us go in." I frowned as he got out of the car and came to my door. He opened the door and offered me a hand again, which I took without hesitating. A tall orangish-red haired teenager came running out of the house with the silliest grin on his face. My senses were screaming 'Youkai Youkai!' but I could tell this youkai meant no harm.

Before I could duck the teenager wrapped his arms around me crying my name. I stared wide-eyed at Sesshoumaru who looked slightly amused.

"Kagome! Gods it's good to see you! How have you been? Where'd you go after we killed Naraku? I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you forever!" Then it dawned on me.

"SHIPPOU!" This time I was the one to hug the hell out of him. Just as quickly I pulled away. "How? Why are you with Sesshoumaru? How…?" He gave a toothy grin.

"Youkai can live a long time Kagome. Sesshoumaru and I have been waiting for you for a while." My eyes shot from one to the other then back.

"I know they live long but THIS long? Crikey if I had known…" I hugged him again as tears streamed down my face. My Shippou. I have my Shippou again.

"I was so scared." His voice was sad and muffled against my neck. "I lost my mom and dad then I found you." He hugged me tighter. "Then I lost you too. You were my family Kagome, my mother." The tears kept streaming down my face and my knees gave out. Shippou followed me down to my knees as I broke down into sobs. I never really allowed myself a good cry when I came back. I always denied the tears and now they were coming out full force. I needed this.

"Shippou…I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again!" I managed to choke out over sobs. I grabbed onto him tighter. "Please don't leave me." There was a muffled laugh and we pulled away.

"I'm the one who should say that." He grinned down at me. "Don't worry mom, I'm not going anywhere." I choked out a laugh.

"Don't call me that in public, people will think we're weird." His grin widened.

"Let them. I got my Kagome back, I don't care what they think." Someone cleared his throat. That someone was Sesshoumaru.

"Perhaps we should go inside?" Shippou helped me to my feet and I gave him a nod. We followed Sesshoumaru inside.

"So how old are you now Kagome?" Shippou latched onto my arm and I smiled. I suppose he can't sit on my shoulder anymore.

"I just turned 19 last month." His eyes widened.

"Oh! Happy belated birthday!" He grinned again. He would have looked completely human if he didn't have the fangs but he was just like Sesshoumaru. Most of his youkai traits were gone.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly. Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly and looked at the kitsune.

"You are welcome to join us Shippou, if you so please." A hint of mischief sparkled in the kitsune's eyes.

"I think I'll leave you two alone tonight." I almost protested but he stopped me. "I promise to dine with you soon but I have business to take care of." I felt an undeniable urge to pout but nodded. With a quick peck on my cheek he was gone. Must be that demon speed.

Sesshoumaru offered me his arm and again I took it without hesitating. We made our way through the huge mansion as we passed people who bowed to us. One person approached Sesshoumaru.

"Nishi-sama dinner is ready when you are." My eyes widened and shot to Sesshoumaru. He nodded to the man and kept walking.

"Nishi-san? From Nishi corp.?" He smirked slightly.

"So you have heard of me."

"Last I heard you were Sesshoumaru-sama Lord of the Western Lands not Nishi-san founder of Nishi corp." I thought about it for a second then shrugged. "I suppose it fits you. Having a position of such power."

A servant opened a door and Sesshoumaru led me through it to a wonderfully large dinning room. My eyes went as wide as they could as he pulled out a chair and motioned for me. He expertly pushed the chair underneath me when I sat then took the seat at the head of the table.

"I had no idea I was so famous." I looked at him as if he were insane.

"Sesshoumaru, you're the most successful person in Tokyo. Well, youkai." Another servant placed a plate in front of me. Filet mignon. Gods, somebody found my weakness. "We're studying you in my Business Admin. Class." His eyes studied me for a moment.

"You take business courses?" He asked, showing interest.

I nodded. "Actually I'm majoring in business." I smiled over at him. "Maybe you can give me some tips?" He smiled back and nodded slightly.

"Have you interned?" I almost sighed. Interning was the furthest thing from my mind and the one thing I wasn't looking forward to. Sure I had put in a few applications, made a few calls but I hadn't heard back from any of them. It was kinda silly if you think about it. A miko who used to live in the past and fought demons wanted to be a businesswoman.

"Not yet." Another hint of something in his eyes. It almost made me nervous but it was gone quicker than it came. His mask of indifference was back and I was almost thankful.

"Are you waiting or just not looking at all." I paused. Is he making small talk?

"Both I guess." He frowned slightly.

"Perhaps you haven't been looking in the right place?" He offered. "Perhaps you should intern for me?" I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Intern for you? Forgive me for asking but…why?" His eyes twinkled with amusement but his face remained calm.

"To fulfill your major requirements and to give me the pleasure of your company." I stared down at the food I'd barely touched then glanced up at him.

"Do you remember the last time you offered to help me?" A small smile played on his lips.

"Perfectly. As I remember you said something along the lines of 'Go fuck yourself you over grown mutt.'" He looked genuinely amused. "Of course at the time I didn't know what 'fuck' meant until a few decades ago and needless to say I was slightly surprised by your…crassness." The heat was rushing toward my face again.

"I was extremely stressed. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was…amusing." I fought the urge to glare at him. He made it so obvious that he was making fun of me.

"So what changed Sesshoumaru? Or should I say Nishi-san?"

"Don't. We're way past formalities and you never abided by them before." I blinked. Was that annoyance in his voice? Surely not.

"Sorry." I stared down at my now empty plate. A servant came and cleared the table, and then Sesshoumaru scooted closer to me.

"Do you remember what I said to Inuyasha when he died?" My heart sank and those damn tears were threatening to show again.

"Don't…" I barely whispered but he didn't stop.

"I told him that I'd see to it that you were returned to your home, your time and that I would protect you until then." A single tear streaked down my cheek.

"Please…"

"He told me before the battle that you didn't belong in that time. I tried to tell him that it would be for the best if we sent you home before but Naraku attacked before we could get to you. When Inuyasha-"

"Stop! Please…" His hand grasped onto mine.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you must know." He put a hand on my chin to make me face him. "When Inuyasha was dying he gave me the Tetsusaiga and asked me to make sure you got home alive. I was filled with an overwhelming need to protect you. Not just for Inuyasha's sake but for mine." I blinked away some tears and tried to focus on him.

"You became as important to me as Rin. I wanted to protect that fiery spirit and loyal heart. Every time you glared at me or made some snide remark I fought the urge to smile. You amused and excited me. I felt I had found an equal in you."

"But I'm human." He smiled lightly.

"Yes, that annoyed me for the first few centuries." He stopped suddenly. His face was still calm but there was an emotion in his eyes…confusion, realization? Both? I wasn't sure.

"What?

He shook his head suddenly. "Nothing. Kagome you have to believe me when I tell you that I mean you no harm. Shippou can vouch for me if need be, but I would rather you trust _my_ word." I considered his words then nodded.

"So you're telling me that in the last five hundred years you've gotten over your hatred of humans?" Again he smiled slightly.

"I can stand them more if that is what you are asking. I still do not like to be compared to one." I mouthed an 'oh'. So he really hadn't changed on that one.

"That's what you meant by people change? Somehow I never thought you'd remove that stick from your ass." He frowned for a moment then smiled.

"Yes I suppose I didn't seem to assimilating." He paused again. "I had thought for decades about how you would react when I found you again. Shippou said you might attack me at first. A couple of months ago he changed his opinion." I nodded slightly.

"Yeah I suppose I've changed too." He squeezed my hand lightly and I smiled up at him. "Three months ago if someone told me I'd be here now, having this conversation with you I might have pointed them to the nearest psychiatric center. Hell I might have given them money for the taxi ride there." He chuckled lightly.

"I don't expect you to completely trust me for a while. In fact I would be surprised if you did. However I would like it if you would intern for me. It would give us some time to see if we can get over the past."

"I'd have to get the paperwork from my advisor and you'd have to comply with my class schedule." He gave a slight nod. "Then I suppose I shouldn't refuse an offer this amazing. My classmates will be jealous." I smirked.

"They should be. Maru Nishi doesn't let just anyone intern for him." I smiled wider.

"Wait you forgot to put the 'this' in the sentence. 'This Maru Nishi doesn't let just anyone intern for him.' It sounds more like you when you do it that way." He gave the first full smile I'd seen on him and it took my breath away. Suddenly his face went blank.

"Are you teasing this Sesshoumaru?" He asked with a quirked brow. I feigned innocence.

"Iie, Nishi-san. I'm just reminding you of your past." He scoffed playfully.

"You and Shippou both. I don't know if I'll be able to stand you two being together." He stood and held a hand out to me. "Come, I'll show you to your room." I blinked.

"Huh?" Yeah I know, that was graceful.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" And there it was again that mischievous glint in his eyes. "Interns stay here during their internship. Besides, Shippou needs his mother near him to keep the annoying whelp in order." I stood and took his offered hand.

"But my things…"

"I'll have Matsui send for them." Me live with Sesshoumaru? I opened my mouth to protest but that's not what came out.

"Okay." Damn my mouth has a mind of its own.

* * *

Okies I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter but I'm gonna post it anyway cuz I've been working on it for a while now. Btw: If Sess seems a little out of character try to remember it's been 500 years and he's getting pretty old (Even though he doesn't look it) he's been forced to live with the one thing he hates most and forced to act and look like them too so it's kinda rubbing off on him. Plus he could just be going senile ne?

Translations:

Nishi: West (Thanks for the suggestion Saiyuna-san! I decided to translate it to Japanese!) Maru I just got from his name.

Iie: No (no brainer)

Did I use anything else? Nah.

Napea


	3. Chapter the Third

Come Away With Me

Napea

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha-tachi not me.

Don't get too comfy with how the story's going cuz it's about to get twisty!

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Come What May…**

Sesshoumaru's guest bedroom was nice. Well that's an understatement. It was gorgeous. There was a huge canopy bed in the middle of a Victorian style room surrounded by few choice paintings, a vanity here and there and a door to the left and one to the right. The door to the left was a gigantic walk in closet. The door to the right…I have no idea.

The bed was comfortable but I only took up about a fourth of it. I probably would have slept like a baby on it if I had tried a few years ago. After I came back from the Sengoku Jidai I've found it hard to sleep on anything softer than the earth. All those nights sleeping in a bag on a forest ground or on the floor of Kaede's hut finally took their toll on me. Lately I've ended up sleeping on the floor next to my bed.

Tonight, though, I decided to explore. No one else would be up at this ungodly hour so I could roam freely. First curiosity? The door to the right. I bit back an evil laugh as I sneakily padded toward the door. Something about this house made me feel young, like a little child again.

I grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it, wincing slightly as it clicked. I was hoping it wouldn't make a noise. With the same slowness I opened the door away from me, hoping it wouldn't creek. When it was open enough for me to slip through I entered and started padding through the dark room. Suddenly soft lights filled the room causing me to blink.

A room…a bedroom that is. With a bed. And a person on the bed. That person being my host.

"AH! Gomen Sesshoumaru!" I quickly turned and headed toward the door but ran into the Sesshoumaru that was just on the bed. Damn that demon speed. I pushed away from him suddenly and looked up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, rather rudely might I add. I frowned.

"Excuse me, I just was curious."

"You'll live longer if you do not allow your curiosity to get the better of you." My eyebrows rose in slight surprise but more like disbelief.

"Is that a threat?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"No. It is a promise." We glared at each other for a heartbeat until I smiled causing his eyes to narrow more.

"Now that's the Sesshoumaru I remember." His cool mask covered his face again.

"I have not changed that much." He frowned. Geez is he always this crabby when he wakes up?

"Au contraire. You were not the Sesshoumaru I remembered at dinner." Again he frowned.

"Well expect me to be the way I was from here on out." It was my turn to frown. "I have extended my curtsies to you but my patience isn't unlimited." I let the words sink in for a moment then scoffed.

"You haven't changed at all you overgrown mutt." I stepped to the side to get past him but he countered.

"You're right, wench, I haven't and if you do not show me the respect due to me then you will be punished." I gaped. What the hell happened to the nice guy from dinner? Where the hell did he go? I'd rather deal with him right now. I took a few steps back until I was nearer to the bed and further away from him.

"Are you always this grumpy when people interrupt your beauty sleep?" I asked angrily as his eyes narrowed a fraction. "By all means, go back to bed. Maybe you wont be such an ass!"

"Are you always this rude? Here I thought you were different from other humans but I must have been mistaken. You're no better than the rest." My eyebrows shot up again.

"That's cuz I _am_ human moron. Honestly, and I thought you were a decent guy but noooo. Kagome and her infinite wisdom was wrong _again_. First Inuyasha, now you. I swear you two are too much alike. Must have come from your father's side." A frightening calm settled over his face.

My senses were screaming 'Danger! Danger! You pissed him off! Danger!' Before I could think of something to appease him he was stalking toward me and all my thoughts froze. I tried to back up but only found the bed. I moved until the bed wasn't behind me anymore and tripped on the rug.

Somehow I managed to land on my knees and my eyes shot up to the demon stalking nearer.

"Sesshoumaru…" Before I could blink he had me pinned to the ground with my arms over my head.

"You are in my house, wench. You will show me respect. Do you understand?" I stared wide-eyed at him for a moment then an uncontrollable smile tugged at my mouth. I could see the anger flare in his eyes as he watched me smile at him. Needless to say it wasn't a friendly smile.

"Did you know that the first time I met Inuyasha he tried to kill me? The first time I met you, you were trying to kill Inuyasha and tried to kill me cuz I got in the way. Did your father try to kill your mother or Inuyasha's mother before he decided to mate them?" His free hand was suddenly at my throat but I didn't flinch.

"Wench…" His voice was low and warning me not to continue.

"Inuyasha tried to kill me but I still loved him. I would have died for him, almost did a few times. Some of those times I would have died to protect him from you. I hated you, Sesshoumaru. I hated what you did to Inuyasha." His grip on my throat lightened slightly.

"When you joined us to fight Naraku I thought, maybe, just maybe, you might be likable. When you fought Naraku by our side your strength was commendable. If I had stayed, and Inuyasha would have lived, I would have gotten used to you." A single tear slid down my cheek. "How could Shippou trust you? How in the seven hells could he have stayed with you all this time? Tomorrow I leave and so does Shippou." Something passed behind his eyes.

"The kit is not your concern."

"I'm his mother. He is my concern."

"We have a contract." His words caught me by surprise.

"What?" A triumphant look donned his face.

"When you agreed to intern me you signed the paperwork. You belong to me for a year." I froze. Wait a minute!

"You said that was just to reserve a spot for me for the interning." The corner of his mouth twitched up slightly. "You lied." It was more a statement than an exclamation.

"Very good. You learn quickly."

"I'll take you to court if you don't let us go."

"You have a choice here Kagome. _You_ can leave but the kit stays under my oh so tender care or you stay fulfill your contract and the kit doesn't get hurt."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." I glared up at him and felt a huge urge to beat the shit out of him. If only he hadn't pinned me down.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru. It was all a front wasn't it? Dinner, the nice guy act? It was a front to get me to sign the papers to bind me to you."

"Again with the quick learning." Now I had the insane urge to bite his nose. It was the only thing I could do with my hands and feet otherwise preoccupied. Besides I saw Mel Gibson do it in a movie once so why couldn't I?

"Again with the I HATE YOU!" I sighed heavily. "Fine, asshole. I'll stay but if you lay a finger on Shippou I'll kill you and believe me I'll have no qualms about doing it. I wont even hesitate." Again triumph passed over his eyes.

"Good. Now get some sleep we start training early tomorrow morning." He let me up, stood and offered me a hand. I batted it away and stood on my own.

"What do you mean training?" Another frighteningly calm mask. Oh Gods.

"You will see."

* * *

TBC…

Told ya it was twisty. He was up to something the entire time! That's why he was out of character. Sorry for the twist it's just the way I had this planned out from the beginning and I love making twists Well at least Sess is more in character! Anyhoozles see ya next chapter.

BTW: I have a update notification list up and taking email addy's if you want me to email you when I update. Just email me your addys.


	4. Chapter the Fourth

Come Away With Me

Napea

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha-tachi not me.

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Take My Hand…**

I turned expecting to be greeted by the warm golden sun…course not.

"Kyaah!" I jumped back quickly. No warm sun. Sesshoumaru's cold golden eyes peered at me. "Great googily moogily Sesshoumaru! How long have you been staring at me?"

His eyes narrowed a fraction. "I told you we'd be starting early."

"Yeah well…you could have knocked."

"This is my home." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever. So what are we doing today?" Ah, there it was. That flicker of emotion behind those emotionless eyes. Annoyance.

"I believe I told you."

"Yeah, yeah, training, but what kind?" Something passed behind his eyes again that set off alarms in my head. I saw his hand lift gracefully then come flying towards me. I ducked just in time to see his claws shred the blankets where I had previously been located. "SHIT!"

Amusement twinkled in his eyes as I scrambled away from his frighteningly still form.

"What the hell is your problem?" I was panting for Gods know why. I jumped to the side as he came gliding past me and turned to make sure he wasn't going to throw any more surprises at me.

"Get dressed. If you're not in the dinning room in half an hour I will come for you." With that last thought he left the room sliding the door shut behind him.

I had an urge to follow him and rip him a new one but he only gave me thirty minutes. "Jerk."

* * *

He gave me a whole of five minutes to eat when I finally graced him with my presence in the dinning hall. So I choked down breakfast and washed it down with rather hot tea. I bit my tongue to get the feeling back in it as Sesshoumaru stood.

"Don't make that face you look demented. Now come." He commanded. I frowned and spoke without thinking.

"You're the dog not me." I thoroughly regretted saying it when he turned back to me his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?"

Well, can't back out now. Maybe I can still dodge him. "I'm not a dog; I don't come when you tell me too." His face went frighteningly calm.

"You will come when I tell you to." He stalked dangerously toward me with that deadly calm façade. "You will eat when I say, sleep when I say and I will hear no argument from you, _bitch_, or I'll make your son wish he'd never survived this long." He emphasized the bitch just to get a rise out of me. It was like he was asking for me to piss him off.

"Fuck you, fluffy." A slow malicious smirk marred the perfect calm of his face.

"I haven't said for you too…yet." His voice held none of the amusement that shone in his eyes. Gods why must I provoke him?

"You're never going to. You wouldn't want a lowly human like me right?" I tried my most innocent face on for size. The smirk on his face didn't even falter. I was starting to think he was thinking things he wasn't going to voice at the moment and that scared me.

"Come, bitch." I glared daggers at him and came to the conclusion that he was just trying to piss me off…but why?

I crossed my arms over my chest and stayed firmly planted to the place I stood.

"Come or I will drag to you to the training grounds." I huffed at him but stayed put. He didn't wait long till he came walking towards me. I eeped and dodged his arm that reached out to grab me. He frowned at me. "Come, now Kagome. I'll not fight you on this."

"What do you need me for anyway fluffy?"

"If you come with me now and start training, I will tell you tonight after dinner." I blinked at him. He just compromised. Had the world stopped turning and someone forgot to tell me? The great youkai Sesshoumaru just compromised?

My mind clouded and I nodded dumbly, in agreement. Again he headed out of the dinning hall but this time I followed.

* * *

The training grounds were huge. There was a mini-track, a pool, some stuffed dummies for smacking around and lots of other stuff spread out across lush green lands. It was gorgeous to look at and it would have been even better if all the training stuff weren't there. Sesshoumaru led me around pointing out certain things, giving explanations and quick instructions on certain machines.

"Over there is where you can practice your archery. I trust you've not gone rusty from lack of use?" I frowned at him.

"I can still shoot an arrow, but that's pretty much all I can do."

"I expected as much." Again I shot him a glare but he ignored it. He pointed over to a small building. "That is the weight and supply room. There you will find your desired weapons and any other tools you may need." He gestured to another building. "There are the restrooms, equipped with showers."

I frowned again. I was going to get lost in this place I could see it now. He handed me a bow then gestured to the open ground around us.

"Here we fight." My frown deepened at his comment and I looked around.

"Huh?"

"Here, in this open area is where we spar." My eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Now, prepare." He said suddenly.

"For what?" Before I could blink he was headed toward me, his claws out. "Kyaah!" I dodged away just in time for him to catch the sleeve of my shirt.

"You run well, wench but you need to learn to defend yourself. Now defend yourself." This time he came gliding toward me quicker. Before I could think I smacked his hands away with the bow in my hands. Sesshoumaru flinched slightly then regained his footing.

"Good, now fight back. Do not just defend." My eyes widened. He really wanted me to fight him. Egads…

* * *

As the day progressed so did I. I moved from a bow to my hands and feet then to a sword. Sesshoumaru never complimented me but I could tell I was impressing him. He finally let me go clean up when a servant announced that dinner was ready. When I got out of the shower I put on a pair of jeans and a green tank top then headed downstairs. When I entered the dinning room Sesshoumaru and Shippou both looked me up and down. Shippou however was the first to comment.

"Those jeans are kinda low aren't they?" I sighed.

"They're low-rise jeans what do you expect." I shot back rather irritatedly. He smirked at me.

"You never wore anything like that back then. If you did I think Inuyasha would have dropped Kikyou in a second. I think Kouga'd like it too." I shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Yeah, yeah." I assumed my spot next to Sesshoumaru and across from Shippou. It was just really odd seeing Shippou look my age. He wasn't the little kit I knew anymore.

I shot Sesshoumaru a glare that said "Say something and die" or "If you have ANYTHING to say keep it to yourself." All I got was a graceful shrug from him.

The rest of dinner went on that way. Someone would bring something up and I'd give them the "Drop it or die" look. When the meal was finished Shippou excused himself and I followed Sesshoumaru into the library. I sat down on the couch while he took the chair and stared at him.

"Well." I said, trying to get him to talk.

"Well what?"

"You said you'd explain what you want from me after I trained." I said, half huffing at his annoyingness.

"Oh, did I?" He tried to sound as if he didn't remember.

"Fluffy…" My voice was low with warning.

"Relax, woman. I have brought you here for many reasons but the one that will make the most sense to you is rather complicated." I frowned at him.

"Can't be that complicated. What is it?"

"I want you to bring me the Tetsusaiga." I frowned deeper.

"You have the Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru. It's in that case over there." I pointed to the museum like case in the far corner but his eyes never left mine.

"I mean I want you to bring it to me in the past." I blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"I want you to remove the seal from the Tetsusaiga in that case, take it back to the past and give it to me there."

I gaped. "You're kidding right?" But nothing in his face gave away anything. He was being serious. "If I did that it would alter the now." He gave a slight nod.

"Exactly."

"You want me to make it so you can wield the Tetsusaiga and take it back to the Sengoku Jidai?" Again he nodded. "That would change everything." I paused, thinking. "When exactly in the Sengoku Jidai do you want me to give it to you?"

His eyes hardened. "Before Inuyasha acquires it."

I pressed a hand to my forehead and chanted. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. You want me to change the past, to betray Inuyasha for you to get that wretched sword. That's why you want me trained. You want me to survive long enough to give you the sword."

I peered at him from behind my hand to see him give a slight nod. "You do know that this can't work."

"Oh?" He asked blankly. I nodded.

"Two things can't exist in the same time. If the Tetsusaiga's already there I can't bring that one, who knows what will happen."

"It is a risk I'm willing to take."

"I'm not. You're going to use it to kill Inuyasha when I give it to you. I won't let you."

"Inuyasha is already dead. He's been dead for five hundred years." His voice sounded bored and that only pissed me off more.

"I won't do it. I won't let you change the past."

"Shippou…" It was just one word but it held more meaning. He was threatening him.

"You don't even know if it will work. I don't know how to break the seal and I don't even know if I can go back! The Shikon no Tama hasn't been active since I came back."

"If you care for the kitsune's welfare then you will try anyway." He leaned forward, that dangerous look on his face. "If you do not even try then the kit will suffer. The more you disobey me the more he suffers. Do this bitch or I'll make sure he begs for the death I will deny him." I gulped. Gods he wasn't kidding.

"I can't promise anything." I said quietly.

"But it is possible, I've researched it." I gave a shaky nod.

"Okay, I'll try."

* * *

TBC…

Wow it's about damn time I updated ne? Anyhoozles do you understand what he's asking of her? If not then email me and I'll explain it.

See ya next chapter!

Napea


	5. Chapter the Fifth

Come Away With Me

Napea

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha-tachi not me.

**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Blood That Binds…**

Sesshoumaru's training, which I had renamed torture, went on for months. When I threatened to give up he'd say something about Shippou like "He looks rather lively at this age. I'd hate to see that end." Or "You really must not care about your pup if you'd rather relax than let him live."

I sighed and hunched over the Tetsusaiga, taking a break from trying to break the seal. I'd been working on it for a week on and off. It was proving more difficult than I had previously predicted. It must have absorbed some of Inuyasha's loathing of Sesshoumaru. Wouldn't blame it really.

It doesn't help that I'm not entirely happy with him either. The sword's testing my determination to have my way and break the seal. Again I didn't blame it; I wasn't putting my heart into it anyway.

Again I sighed. "I'm referring to a sword as if it had a mind of it's own." I scoffed. "I've been doing that a lot lately. First the sky then a sword. Where is my mind going?" I couldn't help but think that at least I'm more sane than Sesshoumaru. At least I'm not trying to change the past.

I tried to concentrate on the sword again, bringing all of my energy to one point and trying to find the proverbial door to pick its lock. After a few moments I found the door. Now all I have to do is get the key.

I growled in frustration and flicked the sword away from me. "Oh just let Sesshoumaru's bloody hand on you for Christ's sake! Is that too fucking much to ask?" I cried out. "Do you want a fucking sacrifice? Maybe some blood or something? WHAT! What will it take!" Ok so I was a little more than frustrated.

The door slid open suddenly and Sesshoumaru peered in. "Kagome what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to beat the _shit_ out of the Tetsusaiga. You?" I tried to sound casual but it was hampered by the fact that I was speaking through my teeth. He frowned.

"Don't get too violent I don't want you to cut yourself and bleed on my carpet." I quirked a brow at him and opened my mouth to snap back at him but closed it. Blood…maybe…

"Sesshoumaru come here." He stiffened slightly.

"Woman, I make the commands not you." He all but growled. I frowned but stared at the sword.

"If you want me to break the seal then I suggest you listen to me. I have an idea." He paused for a heartbeat then stepped in, closing the door behind him. He padded toward me then gracefully slid down to sit across from me. I found myself feeling rather envious of his liquid grace.

"What do you need?" He asked blankly.

"Your blood." His eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Explain."

I sighed at his suspicion. "I've found the 'door' to the seal now I need the 'key'." His eyes narrowed slightly more. Geez if he kept that up his eyes would be closed.

"Do not speak in riddles."

I huffed. "What I mean is I can't break the seal without a certain something, which I refer to as a 'key'. I think your blood may be the key." He was silent for a few heartbeats then held his wrist out to me. I frowned at him.

"You want my blood, do you not?"

"You make me sound like a vampire. Aren't you going to ask how much blood I need?"

"That is inconsequential."

"To you maybe." I said under my breath then grabbed a hold of his wrist. "I need you to cut my hand."

"Why?" I wanted to tell him to trust me but that would be worthless.

"I need to absorb your blood to give the Tetsusaiga a taste of your power. If I'm right then it will break the seal and make you the wielder." Without warning he twisted his arm out of my grasp and sliced open my palm. "ITAI! Son of a…"

"You said to cut you." I glared at him as he said it so calmly.

"You could have warned me."

"Again, inconsequential." He waved it off with a graceful shrug.

"Maybe to you." I shot back.

"Get on with it Miko." He warned.

"Fine. Cut yourself." He did, slower than he cut me. It was a demonstration. The jerk was mocking me for feeling pain from a little cut, which he could withstand without even flinching.

I continued to glare at him and held my hand out to him. He hovered his wrist over my palm and let his blood drip freely into my hand. I could feel his warm blood being absorbed into mine and mingling. It was an electric feeling that had me buzzing with energy. A warm wave of calm swept over me as I pressed my palm to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and searched once again for the door.

Within a few moments I was forming the key and trying it out on the door. Then it happened. There was no click like you would think or expect. Just, suddenly I felt something tugging on my power and the blood from my cut was flowing faster.

A wave of cold washed over me, totally annihilating Sesshoumaru's warm, comforting power. A flash of red signaled that my miko powers were kicking in but the sword seemed to be feeding off of it. It was starting to get colder and colder but I couldn't free my hand from the hilt.

The Tetsusaiga was getting greedy. When it started glowing blue I started to panic. With a final and determined yank I finally wrenched my hand free before it sucked me dry. I flew back, my breath coming in short pants as Sesshoumaru caught me and took me into his lap.

"Kagome?" He asked, showing the first signs of emotion…worry. The red light surrounding me faded but the bluish color around the sword stayed glowing strong.

"Grab the sword Sesshoumaru." He hesitated. "NOW!" Without more coercion he grabbed the hilt of the sword. The blue light surrounded us then flashed brightly and faded. Sesshoumaru hadn't dropped the sword and it wasn't burning him. A genuine smile graced his features as he stared at the sword in his left hand and me clutched in his right.

I sighed, the great weight being lifted from my shoulders and let sleep claim me.

* * *

I woke to two voices arguing. Well at least they sounded like they were arguing.

"I needed her to do it. I didn't know it would harm her." Ah, that would be Sesshoumaru.

"You almost killed her Sesshoumaru! For Christ's sake I almost lost her AGAIN!" And that would be Shippou.

"Quiet kit. She's fine."

"But she almost-"

"As usual you are overreacting." Someone growled, I was guessing it was Shippou. "It was her choice to use the method she did."

The growl stopped. "So what now?"

"She's going to attempt to go back tomorrow."

"Already?" A pause. I struggled to open my eyes or protest or something but I couldn't. "And if she wont?"

"She has already agreed to it."

"And if I don't want her to?"

"You already agreed to it. Remember what I told you." Sesshoumaru's voice held the warning he used with me when I threatened to quit.

"Fine." Shippou said, defeatedly.

"Kourin, see to the Miko." Sesshoumaru's command came louder than his words with Shippou, which made me jump.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." At this I finally cracked an eye open. A female servant called him by his real name. That's odd. There was a breeze and the bed shifted under someone's weight. "She's awake Sesshoumaru-sama." More little breezes.

"Kagome?" I finally got both my eyes open and looked up at Shippou.

"Yo." I said half-heartedly.

"Kourin, water, now." Sesshoumaru's cold voice made me jump again.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Another little breeze.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sesshoumaru almost killed you." Shippou glared at the Inu youkai who just narrowed his eyes at him.

"No Shippou. Sesshoumaru's right. It was my doing. He only did what I asked him to." Both turned slightly widened eyes toward me. The girl, Kourin returned with some water, which I took and downed within a few seconds.

"Let her sleep, kit. She'll need rest for tomorrow." Shippou hesitated then gave my hand a squeeze. With a small smile he left.

"Something else Sesshoumaru?"

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to the well. Be ready." I wanted to protest but I knew I couldn't. So instead I gave a small nod and he left without another word.

* * *

It was an unusually quiet morning in the Nishi household. Shippou wasn't his normal energetic self. He kept glancing over at me as if I'd disappear at any moment. The ride to the shrine was just as quiet and almost…foreboding.

When we arrived I asked to go inside and Sesshoumaru gave me a slight nod. Before I made it to the door Souta came bounding out, all smiles.

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san! Kagome's home!" He attached himself to my leg as Mama came walking out the front door.

"Kagome-chan? How was training?" I rolled my eyes.

"Keh."

"That great, yeah?" She smiled at me. I gave a woe-is-me nod as she hugged me. She leaned back and looked me straight in the eye. "Something's up. You're going back aren't you?"

I sighed. You really can't keep anything from here. "Yeah. That's why Sesshou—Nishi-san has been training me. I have-there's something for me to do in the past." I shot a glare at Sesshoumaru, hoping mom wouldn't see it.

"Then we should cook you something before you go." Mama smiled making me smile.

"Yeah. _Nishi_-san and I are gonna go check out the well." Mama gave a nod.

"Cool can I come too?" Souta asked suddenly. I frowned down at him.

"Only if you stay up at the top of the stairs and don't come down at all." Souta gave a quick nod, which I responded to with my own. As we made our way across the shrine I continued to glare at _Nishi-san_ but he just ignored me. Shippou had wandered into the house with Mama and Kourin.

Souta slid open the door to the well house and ran in and sat down on the first step, I followed him and Sesshoumaru glided down the stairs and stopped next to the well. I slowly descended the stairs and eeped and jumped when something rubbed against my leg.

"Buyou!" Souta called the obese cat that immediately waddled up to meet him. The oddest feeling of Déjà vu passed over me as I moved closer to the well, a hand on my side where the Shikon no Tama was re-absorbed. It was pulsing in my side and a warm and rather uncomfortable heat was resonating from it. What was more frightening was the fact that the Tetsusaiga, which I had strapped to my back, was pulsing like at slow heartbeat. It was all a little too weird for me.

Sesshoumaru removed the lid with one quick swipe causing me to jump at the sudden noise. I stood next to Sesshoumaru as he looked down the well as if waiting for something to jump out of it.

"Try it." My eyes shot to Sesshoumaru's.

"What?" I choked out.

"See if the well works." I gaped at him.

"No…not yet!"

"You can come back Kagome just try it. I want to know if it will work." I glared at him as he put a hand on my arm.

"No!" I snapped back angrily.

"Just try it woman." He started pushing me towards the edge and gave a soft scream.

"Stop it! Stop Sesshoumaru-what are you-STOP!" Suddenly I lost my footing and started falling down the well. I grabbed onto Sesshoumaru for dear life and pulled him in with me and almost laughed when his eyes widened in surprise. Almost…

* * *

TBC…

Yes I did use Kourin from Fushigi Yuugi for the servant's name. I just like it…

Cheers!

Napea


	6. Chapter the Sixth

Come Away With Me

Napea

Wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone.

!Don't forget that I have an update list for this story. Email me!

* * *

_Last Chapter_: "Stop it! Stop Sesshoumaru-what are you-STOP!" Suddenly I lost my footing and started falling down the well. I grabbed onto Sesshoumaru for dear life and pulled him in with me and almost laughed when his eyes widened in surprise. Almost…**

* * *

Chapter Six: I'm With You**

Kagome climbed out of the well like she did everyday, bracing herself for Inuyasha's usual banter about her being late. When her hand touched the lip of the well another hand closed over hers and pulled her up.

"You're late, as usual." Inuyasha's cocky voice didn't hold the edge it usually did.

"Well if it's so usual then why do you always get mad? You should be used to it by now." Kagome retorted frowning as she regained her footing.

"I'm hoping one day you'll get it through your thick skull to come on time or how 'bout EARLY?" Kagome opened her mouth to snap back at him but some invisible force came crashing into her, knocking her back toward the well. Before she fell into it completely Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her and dragged her away from the well.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and felt a wave of relief wash over her. She wrapped her arms around him and started crying. "Inuyasha! You're alive! It worked! It really worked and you're alive!" Inuyasha froze.

"What? What are you talking about Kagome?" She pulled back suddenly.

"The Tetsusaiga! Where is it?" Inuyasha frowned at her.

"It's right here." His hand went for the hilt of the sword and moved it for her to see it. "What's going on?"

Kagome paused. '_How do I tell him that I've come back to change the past? To take the Tetsusaiga to his brother? But why did I come to this point in time? Where's Sesshoumaru?_' Kagome frowned. There were just too many questions and no answers to any of them.

She opened her mouth to say something but her mind when blank. Totally blank. "Inuyasha…why are you holding me?" She swayed slightly. "How did I get here? More like when did I get here?"

Inuyasha stared at the girl in his arms, not believing or understanding what was going on. "What the hell is wrong with you wench? One minute you almost fall into the well then you're crying about me being alive, asking about the Tetsusaiga and now you don't remember anything?"

"I did all that?" She asked half-dazed. All memories of Sesshoumaru and her training…the weeks she spent with him…were gone. She couldn't remember any of it.

"What made you think I was dead?" Kagome stared wide-eyed at him.

"What?"

"You said 'You're alive!' when you were crying."

Kagome blinked. "I don't remember…anything."

* * *

Somewhere in the Western Lands…

Sesshoumaru stared out over the expanse of his grounds from his balcony. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he was going to Inuyasha to offer his aid. Naraku must be annihilated. He'd had enough of that damned hanyou's foolish games and it would end now.

Sesshoumaru turned to go back into his room when something hit him from behind. Memories flew through his mind too quickly for him to grab on to any of them. The only thing he was able to decipher before they were gone was two words…Kagome and Tetsusaiga.

Kagome ended up fighting with Inuyasha as usual but things between them seemed a little…weird. He just didn't seem to have the heart to fight with her. So they tried to explain what happened by the well to Kaede-Obaba thinking she might know what was going on but she didn't.

So shortly after dinner, they started on their way out, setting up camp a few hours after sundown. Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag with Shippou while Inuyasha found a comfortable tree. Miroku and Sango were situated rather close, making Kagome smile at their innocence. With few thoughts about the here and now Kagome drifted off into sleep.

Sesshoumaru could feel the steam caressing his bare skin. He licked his lips, his breath coming heavy and hot with the sensations that coursed through his body. A heavenly, feminine, scent of hyacinth and night with a hint of arousal rolling through his lungs and going straight to his head.

Sesshoumaru ran his long, slender fingers over warm skin, soft curves, with feather touches unfitting for his strength. He smirked when her body responded to his touches, shivering slightly. He sighed as her hands started to wonder over his exposed skin. He shivered the lower her hands traveled, closing his eyes, he savored the feel of her soft skin against his.

He bent down, his lips lightly tracing the lines of a feminine face. His lips traced her chin, her earlobe; placing butterfly kisses along her jaw, licks along her neck. Her skin was so soft; he wanted to touch her everywhere, taste her. His lips finally met another trembling pair. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing Inuyasha's strange woman-child miko's face so close to his.

He blinked and his eyes grew wide, as if through the sudden realization that there was something wrong. Kagome, the girl that had been haunting his dreams for months now, was trembling under him. He blinked, for some reason unable to draw away from the Kagome's intoxicating lips as the woman-child's tongue ran over them. Kagome's skin seemed bathed in heavenly light, with the tinted glow the moon has when it's on the horizon...that contrasted sharply with her dark hair and thick eyelashes...

He pushed away suddenly, and broke his contact with Kagome's soft lips. Her cinnamon eyes stared, hazily up into his. Gods she was beautiful, even he could see it. It was no wonder he wanted her so much…

He took a sudden breath, sucking in cool, fresh air as he jerked himself awake.

* * *

Sesshoumaru shot straight up in his bed. He'd had dreams like this before. Dreams with sensations he never thought he could feel…especially for a human. This woman affected his body in ways he never thought possible. Arousing him with the simplest glance. He wanted her, with a passion, more than anything…more than the Tetsusaiga. Why? What spell did that miko have on him? Where did the feelings come from for her?

That woman-child…Kagome. The woman-child he'd see within a few hours…

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open suddenly as if waking from a bad dream. She sat up and looked around at the sleeping figures then sighed.

It had just been a dream…Sesshoumaru wasn't really there and they hadn't really almost…well. Kagome frowned slightly at the reaction she had with the dream. It was too…sexual for her tastes and with the wrong dog-demon in her eyes. There was just something about Sesshoumaru that tempted her. Of course she'd never admit it to anyone.

"Yo." Inuyasha's voice cut her from her thoughts. "You ok?" Kagome's eyes softened slightly.

"Yeah." She answered softly.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, keeping his voice down as not to wake the others. Shippou curled closer to Kagome, stirring slightly.

"No, I had a strange dream." She decided to lie back down and wrapped her arms around the tiny kit. "See ya in the morning Inuyasha."

"Aa." With that last thought Kagome drifted back into a dreamless sleep with a strange feeling of excitement coursing through her veins.

* * *

"Kagomeeee! Inuyasha hit me!" Shippou's shrill cry made Kagome wince slightly as she glared at the hanyou over her bowl of ramen.

"I…N…U…Y…A…S…H…A…"

"Kagome, w-wait!"

"SIT!" Wham. Kagome sighed. Everything was starting to get a little mundane around there. Shippou said something to Inuyasha, Inuyasha hit Shippou, Kagome threatened Inuyasha, Inuyasha begged, Kagome sat him. On the other side of the fire Sango blushed at Miroku, Miroku smiled slyly, Sango frowned and tensed waiting for the inevitable, Miroku's hand caressed Sango's rear, resulting in Sango knocking him unconscious with Hiraikotsu.

Mundane was an understatement.

Kagome needed something new, exciting, like Sesshoumaru suddenly popping up but not wanting the Tetsusaiga because that would be dull too. No, he'd have to want something weird. Something like what happened in her dream last night…

Kagome blushed. She wondered why in the seven hells was she thinking about that silly dream. It meant nothing to her…well at least it should mean nothing to her.

"Get back here runt! You're gonna pay for that!" Kagome snapped from her thoughts to frown at Inuyasha chasing Shippou again. When had he gotten up? Had she been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see him get up?

"Kagomeee!" Another shrill cry from Shippou.

"STOP DAMNIT!" Kagome yelled suddenly, freezing everyone in his or her tracks. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Inuyasha blinked at the miko sitting on the ground with a rather disturbingly calm look on her face. She had just screamed, how could she look so calm?

When she didn't say anything Miroku stepped forward and waved a hand in front of her face. Kagome blinked and jerked away.

"Need something Miroku-sama?" She asked in a normal tone as she smiled up at him.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?" He asked hesitantly.

Kagome frowned slightly. "Yeah, why?"

"The hell's wrong with you wench?" Inuyasha yelled suddenly. "You scream all of the sudden then you act like nothing happened. And they say I'm weird."

"That's cuz you are, stupid." Shippou offered eliciting a growl from the hanyou.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said absently.

"What the fuck is wrong with you lately? You go berserk by the well then you don't remember it then you do it again! What the fuck is going on!" Inuyasha's face was turning slightly red with the words he spoke. Kagome frowned and opened her mouth to say something but she never got it out.

"Such language you use toward a Lady." Everyone swiveled around to the owner of the cold voice. Sesshoumaru and his infinite glory stood looking at the hanyou, his eyes narrowed slightly. Kagome stood, her hand going to her chest.

He seemed perturbed about something that hanyou said. The thing was…Inuyasha was only talking about Kagome so why would Sesshoumaru care? To make matters more confusing…why had he referred to her as a Lady?

Kagome gaped at the youkai lord who averted his gaze from his half brother to her still form standing stiffly. She froze like a dear caught in head lights when she saw the way he looked at her. There was something in his eyes that made her blood warm and flow faster through her veins.

She watched as his eyes slowly worked their way down her body, taking their time, drinking her form. She suddenly found herself blushing and she averted her gaze. When she looked back at him he had moved closer. Within a blink of an eye he was an inch away from her, gazing heatedly down at her. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her think he wasn't in control of his actions, as if he were under a spell.

She took a step back but his right and only arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. Kagome gasped as she realized she was experiencing things in slow motion. Inuyasha was coming towards them brandishing the Tetsusaiga around while Kagome was loosing the feeling of earth under her feet. She looked down to see the ground a few feet away and realized that Sesshoumaru was flying…and he was taking her with him.

* * *

TBC…

I'm sorry it's a cliffie but I'm so tired! I'll write more soon! I promise! It's 3:10 in the morning and I didn't get much sleep the other night so I'm going to go sleep now zz.

Cheers!

Napea


	7. Chapter the Seventh

Come Away With Me

Napea

Wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: Lost Within You…

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the woman in his arms with that hazy, glazed over look. His instincts kicked in when he saw her frown and open her mouth, most likely to scream. He crushed his mouth against hers and took delight in the way she gasped in response. He took the gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and delved into her mouth with his tongue, tasting, teasing.

She tasted as good if not better than she did in his dreams. So sweet, delicious and with her intoxicating scent crashing over him, fuzzying his mind, he could get lost in her. He left her mouth to trail hot kisses to her cheek then her neck. She was starting to regain her composer and opened her mouth to say something again. Sesshoumaru dug his chin at a pressure point and the woman went limp in his arms.

As he stared down at the sleeping girl a thought crossed his mind which caused him to frown. _This isn't how it happened last time._ What last time? He'd never stolen the woman before, so where could that thought possibly have come from?

Sesshoumaru pressed her closer to him, loving the way she fit in his arms and continued on to his castle.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the feeling that someone was staring at her. Lying on her side, she cautiously opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. It definitely wasn't the forest.

"You've ruined my plans woman. What spell have you cast?" Kagome jumped at the cold voice and turned to her right to find its owner lying in the bed with her, glaring slightly. When her eyes met Sesshoumaru's his went slightly foggy again but he seemed more in control this time.

"What do you mean?" She asked weakly and tried to ignore the hand that was resting on her hip.

His hand tensed digging uncomfortably into her hip. "Why do you haunt my dreams? What spell have you cast on me?" Kagome blinked at him.

Haunt his dreams? Spell? What in the seven hells…

"I don't even know how to cast a spell and you're not the only one with a strange person haunting their dreams." She replied, beginning to feel a little perturbed.

"Explain." His eyes narrowed slightly and Kagome averted hers as she blushed at the memory of the dreams.

"Never mind…" She mumbled. With a blink of an eye Sesshoumaru pinned her to the bed, hovering over her, his long sliver hair curtaining their faces from passerbies.

"No, explain. Now." Kagome frowned, her embarrassment gone.

"No." She said defiantly. Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened and by the look on his face he was fighting something. Suddenly his lips crashed down onto hers.

Kagome closed her eyes and flashes of the dream came back to her. Sesshoumaru mimicked the woman and closed his eyes, kissing her hungrily. He nibbled at her lip trying to get her to open to him. Something flashed behind his eyes…

His long fingers running of the woman-child's soft skin, glowing in the moonlight. He recognized the scene…the dream from last night but it was somewhat different almost a different view point.

He pulled away suddenly and gazed down at the girl. She had the same dream last night. Somehow that thought made him want to smirk. He had the same effect on her that she had on him and he loved that he was the one to make her react like that. He wanted her again, like he did in his dreams.

He leaned down and kissed her, softer this time, drawing it out and reveling in the way her scent changed from fear to lust. Flashes began again in his head and grew in intensity the more he touched her. He was reminiscing on all the times he saw the girl. When she pulled the Tetsusaiga out when no one else could, when she hit him with her arrow, catching him off guard. When she held his young human ward, Rin, in her arms as if the child was hers he knew then that she'd be an excellent mother and he slightly envied the man that would claim her as his own.

The memories where changing course now. He was watching Kagome from afar as she lay on a blanket in a park, tears in her eyes as she thought about the death of that annoying hanyou.

He frowned slightly but continued kissing her; he just had to keep the contact. The scene changed to a shrine and Sesshoumaru was leaning against something, waiting. Without warning the door to the shrine slid open and Kagome stepped out, dressed in unusual clothes…more unusual than the ones she usually wore. She looked…older…amazingly sexy.

These memories couldn't be his…could they? He pulled away again and recovered his blank face before she opened her eyes. They were hazy at first but they cleared up quickly and he could see the anger begin to build in them.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Sesshoumaru and what the hell do you think you're doing?" He almost smiled at the way she spoke through her teeth, angrily.

"I need not explain myself, woman." Kagome glared up at him.

"Get off of me." She said rather calmly but he could feel the anger pulsing off of her.

The corner of his mouth twitched with the urge to smirk at her. "No. I make the commands here woman, not you, as you are in no position to." Sesshoumaru and Kagome both blinked. Somehow that sounded familiar.

"I'm not giving you the Tetsusaiga Sesshoumaru." She paused and frowned. Somehow she felt she'd had this conversation before.

"Strangely enough woman I did not approach Inuyasha for the Tetsusaiga." Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"Then…why did you come?" She asked hesitantly.

"It wasn't for you; however your spell changed my course." He said, half amused.

"I didn't put a spell on you! I don't know how to do one! Stop saying that I did, damn it!" Sesshoumaru unconsciously dug his hips into hers and she yelped. He moved so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Be quiet woman. You're screeching is irritating." He whispered to her. Kagome blinked at him. _Did I just feel what I think I felt? Oh Gods…someone save me._ Kagome blushed and averted her eyes.

"Why did you come?" She asked without looking at him.

"I came to offer my alliance with that half wit hanyou to defeat Naraku." Her eyes suddenly shot to his.

"Really? You'd really help us fight him?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Since your group seems inept to defeat the damned hanyou, I, Sesshoumaru, will aid you." Kagome had an urge to smack that egotistical look off his face but ya know what they say…don't look a gift Inu-youkai willing to help you defeat your worst nightmare in the mouth. Ok so that's not _exactly_ how it went but you get the idea.

Dumbfounded, all she could mumble was a meek "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "Somehow I was expecting something more like 'Go fuck yourself you overgrown mut'. I'm not entirely sure why." Kagome frowned too.

"I have a feeling that we're missing something…something like memories." When Sesshoumaru gave no response she continued on. "When I came out of the well yesterday evening I was hit with a invisible force and from what Inuyasha told me…" A low growl emanated from Sesshoumaru so Kagome continued on cautiously. "From what he told me I was saying strange things and the more I think about them the stronger the feeling is that I'm forgetting something. Something important."

She paused and stared up at him. "Something that has to deal with you…" She said hesitantly. There was a pregnant pause where they just stared at each other then Sesshoumaru finally gave a short nod.

"I harbor that feeling as well." He had originally thought that it was the woman who caused him to have those feelings but he immediately dropped that when she said that she was suffering from the same problem.

Kagome sighed. "So, now what do we do?" She asked quietly, more to herself. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly.

"Memories come to me when we touch." He said low and too huskily for Kagome's tastes. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him up, half-smiling despite herself.

"I don't think so, puppy. We have to find some way to get them back without…touching." Sesshoumaru reached up to her hand on his shoulder. When they made contact Kagome gasped.

_x-X-x Vision x-X-x_

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were catching little snidbits of a conversation.

Sesshoumaru's graceful yet cold voice echoed through the air. "I want you to remove the seal from the Tetsusaiga in that case, take it back to the past and give it to me there."

"That would change everything." Kagome's voice drifted, full of urgency.

"If you care for the kitsune's welfare then you will try." Sesshoumaru's dangerous tones overpowered Kagome's hesitance.

The voices change topic…

"What do you need?" He asked blankly.

"Your blood." Her voice replied just as blankly. "What I mean is I can't break the seal without a certain something, which I refer to as a 'key'. I think your blood may be the key."

"Grab the sword Sesshoumaru." A pause. "NOW!"

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru jerked away from each other and stared at the other. Kagome was panting wildly. Everything was back…all their memories, everything that happened. Now she just had to explain them to Inuyasha…the man she was sent to betray.

"It worked, Nishi-san, but I pulled you in with me." Kagome growled angrily at the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"That was not part of the plan." He said calmly.

"Yeah well pushing me into the well wasn't part of my plan, asshole." Kagome slowed her breath and recovered her composure. "Now what?" She sighed.

"Where is the Tetsusaiga?" Kagome glared at him.

"It was absorbed into the Tetsusaiga of this time, moron. Just like we were."

"And the seal?" Sesshoumaru asked quickly. Kagome scoffed.

"Hell if I know. Inuyasha can still touch it so I'm guessing it was never broken." She said dejectedly. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed more.

"Then you will break it again."

Kagome faked thoughtfulness. "Nah, I don't think I will this time. You don't have my pup to hold over my head." Sesshoumaru was suddenly at her throat.

"You will do as I say woman or you will forfeit your life." He bit out coldly. It didn't show but she could tell he was losing his temper.

"Go ahead, fluffy. I'd rather die than betray Inuyasha and if my life is all you have to hold over my head then you're gonna get something better than that." His claws started digging into her throat and little lines of blood streaked down her skin.

This woman dared to defy him. She laughed in his face even at the cost of her own life…and it aroused his animal instincts in him. He couldn't tell if he wanted to kill her or fuck her he just knew she pushed him beyond any self-control he owned. His eyes strayed to her mouth, pink and slightly bruised from his kisses and the youkai in him smirked. His youkai blood kicked in more with the scent of the woman's blood.

He pulled his hand away and slowly licked his claws, never taking his eyes off of the woman. She didn't even make a move to touch the wounds. Yes, this one was strong and his youkai blood loved that.

Kagome watched as he licked her blood off his claws and hated the way he stared at her when he did. His eyes were starting to bleed red, signaling that his youkai blood was taking over but she wasn't afraid. She had already made her choice. She wasn't going to betray Inuyasha and if she died doing so…then so be it.

When Sesshoumaru suddenly pushed her down onto the bed again and started licking the blood off her neck, she froze. Unless he planned on sucking her blood dry then this wasn't exactly killing her. His hand started on her shoulder then slowly made it's way down to her collarbone and further still until his hand cupped her breast through her school uniform. His hand finally moved down to her hip and paused there.

She started shaking half from fear…half from something else. Maybe he wasn't going to kill her after all. 'Oh Gods…' Kagome shivered with that thought.

"Sesshoumaru, stop." She said half-heartedly and tried to push at his shoulders and bat his hand away at the same time. Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed her hands with his one and pinned them over her head then went back to her neck.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered against her skin and started kissing up to her jaw. Kagome froze like a dear caught in headlights. She cringed inwardly as he stared down at her with slightly reddened eyes filled with animalistic lust. She had a feeling this was gonna be painful.

* * *

TBC…

No lemony goodness, I've decided that this is going to be a lemon-free story. Believe me, if you've ever read any of my lemons you'd be grateful.

Anyway I have my webpage up and I'm starting the archive. If you have a Sess/Kag story you'd like to submit then go to my webpage, click "submit a story" and fill out the form for me! Thanks!

Ja!

Napea (Meamiko)


	8. Chapter the Eigth

Come Away With Me

Napea

Wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone.

Wow you guys are paranoid! I wasn't going to have Sesshoumaru rape Kagome (ew) I don't believe in those kinds of sess/kag stories. It's always mutual with me.

Don't forget that I have an update list for this story. It's in my profile!

* * *

Last Chapter: _"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered against her skin and started kissing up to her jaw. Kagome froze like a dear caught in headlights. She cringed inwardly as he stared down at her with slightly reddened eyes filled with animalistic lust. She had a feeling this was gonna be painful._**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Lost Without You…**

Kagome shook with a mixture of emotions but her fear was taking her over. The longer he stared down at her the more she shook involuntarily until the red in his eyes started to fade. She took this opportunity to wriggle free of his already loosened grasp on her arms.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her with that perfectly blank face. Not even his eyes gave away what he was thinking. She carefully slid out from underneath him and crawled off the bed, her eyes never leaving his. When her feet hit the solid ground she backed away from him.

She didn't like the way he was looking at her. She'd seen it a few times before when they were training and she gave up and ran. When he chased her he had that look in his eyes. It was the look that told her he was enjoying the chase.

"Sesshoumaru…we need to get back to Inuyasha." His eyes narrowed slightly then he was suddenly in front of her, growling softly.

Sesshoumaru hated it. Hated it with a passion, when the wench was right. He had originally gone to give his aid in the defeat of the damned hanyou but the damned miko distracted him. That's another thing that angered him. He shouldn't have been distracted, not by anything, especially not by her, a human bitch.

But he had been distracted. He'd been distracted in her time when he trained her. At that time he'd contributed it to being five hundred years older or he must have been going insane. To ever be attracted to…to desire a human…he had to have gone insane.

But what was his excuse now?

He could feel the memories he'd recovered growing dimmer. Why? It was harder to keep a hold of certain thoughts. He owned something…a business of such. He had used a certain tactic to keep Kagome with him…what was it? The annoying kitsune cub. That's right. Had he threatened his life in order to keep her? The details were growing fuzzy.

Sesshoumaru growled again at this revelation. His memories were fading and he had just got them back. Was Kagome experiencing the same problem? He glared down at the miko in front of him looking for signs of a dilemma like his but there were none. She was looking at Sesshoumaru with that frightened face that was slowly fading and being replaced with anger. He snorted inwardly. Even when the girl was afraid she could easily replace it with anger. That may be her downfall someday.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said through her teeth bringing the youkai lord out of his thoughts. He glared down at the girl.

"What?" He bit out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We need to get back to Inuyasha and you're off in your own little world. Wanna share?" She bit out sarcastically. "I'll show you my world if you show me yours."

Sesshoumaru smirked and Kagome flinched at the sight. "When this is over wench, I'll have the Tetsusaiga and you." Kagome frowned at him.

"What? Look you can have the Tetsusaiga if you leave Inuyasha alone but that's all you're gonna get." Sesshoumaru's face went back to that beautifully blank mask.

"That would be the case should you die. However, if you are still alive after I kill Naraku, I will claim you and the sword." He leaned forward, his lips lightly brushing her ear. "Or perhaps I shall just claim you." Kagome backed away and slapped him. Yes siree she slapped him.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both stood there dazed. She hadn't really thought she'd make it. She figured he would have stopped her but he hadn't. Why hadn't he stopped her?

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly and Kagome closed her eyes tightly, thinking he was going to kill her. When light fingers slowly traced her face she opened them in shock. He was touching her face so softly it was like he wasn't touching her at all.

"So soft…" Sesshoumaru whispered softly. "Such open, expressive eyes and yet so deadly." He stared at her with something akin to wonder. "What have you done to me Kagome?"

She fought the urge to gasp. Sesshoumaru had used her name before but the way he said it now…so familiar.

Before he said her name with anger, annoyance, hate and, more recently, lust. But now…now the way he said her name reminded her of the way papa would say mama's name. So…lovingly.

Kagome reached her hand up to his face where she had slapped him and lightly ran her fingers over his cheeks, tracing the line of his jaw.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on? Why are you acting so funny?" Kagome asked in a half-whisper. Before he could answer her question another voice entered.

"Because my Sesshoumaru-sama has fallen in love." Kagome spun toward the voice and gasped. Kourin hadn't changed in five hundred years. The same girl that was at Sesshoumaru's mansion in Kagome's time was now standing before her.

"Kourin, right." Kagome asked. The girl gave a small bow and her eyes flicked to Sesshoumaru. Kagome took the opportunity to get a good look at the girl. Long straight black hair framed a long pale face. Glowing green eyes stayed fixed on their master like a good dog…and a dog she was. Inu youkai that is. Her kimono was a solid blood red with silver flowers here and there.

"Your coming was foreseen Kagome-sama. We've been waiting for you. It was said that a human miko would steal the heart of the taiyoukai of the western lands when a great evil would rise against the miko and her followers." Kagome gaped at the girl for a moment before gaining her composure.

"I don't have any followers and Sesshoumaru is not in love with me." The girl gave another small bow.

"The ones you travel with hunt the great evil as well. They follow you." Kagome frowned at the girl.

"Their my friends not followers. This great evil you speak of…is that Naraku?" The girl flicked her green eyes to Sesshoumaru again and Kagome followed. Sesshoumaru gave a short nod and the girl's attention was back on Kagome.

"Hai. Sesshoumaru-sama came to you to help with the downfall of this great evil did he not?" Kagome snapped her attention to Sesshoumaru. His face was impassive but his eyes…he was surprised.

Sesshoumaru hadn't told anyone that he was going to help his half-brother kill the hanyou yet his servant Kourin knew. '_Perhaps…_' He thought idly. '_She really is a seer. I will not however fall for his slip of a girl who is human no less. There the prophesy is faulty._'

"Leave Kourin." Sesshoumaru's booming voice caused Kagome to jump slightly. He almost smiled at the reaction. Kourin gave another bow and left the room, sliding the door shut. He went to his desk and started flipping through some papers as Kagome followed and watched.

"You're not, right?" Kagome asked suddenly. Sesshoumaru's eyes never even flicked up to meet hers.

"Not what?" He asked emotionless.

"In love with me. I mean I'm human and you hate humans and most of all you hate me. So you could never fall in love with me besides I didn't think you were capable of love since you have such a cold heart. Actually I'm not even sure you have a heart, do you? I mean you never seem to use it and even a little hint of emotion is disturbing from you. And what really gets me is the whole 'Rin' thing. I mean, she's human so what's the deal-"

"Woman, cease your rambling." Sesshoumaru said suddenly, ending her endless triad. Kagome snapped her mouth shut and frowned at the taiyoukai. "There are things you do not know and things you could not possibly understand. It is better if you do not press the matter and leave me alone. We will leave tomorrow for your wretched mate's village where I will still give you my aid in defeating the hanyou."

There was silence for a minute as Kagome absorbed everything he said before she said anything.

"I'm not his mate and how do you know I won't understand? Run them past me. What harm could there be?" She asked, with a slight smile.

"Kagome, I will explain things to you at a later time." She stared at him wide-eyed. Ok this whole Sesshoumaru-compromising thing…yeah it really gave her the creeps. She nodded dumbly and walked back over to the bed. She sat down on the edge and looked out the closest window.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly and softly. If Sesshoumaru were human he would have missed it.

"For what?" He asked finally looking over at her but she continued to look out the window.

"For slapping you, for being a pain in the ass, for anything I've done to annoy you. I'm sorry." She said just as softly. Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least. She had just apologized for all that?

He stood and walked over to her, stopping right in front of her. When she didn't look at him he put a hand on her chin to make her look at him. When her eyes met his they both froze. It was like looking into a mirror that showed your opposite.

Sesshoumaru was the first to recover as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Do not apologize for being yourself. All those things that annoy me also are the reasons why I respect you. You stand defiant where others would yield and run like cowards. I would despise you and would not be able to stand your company if you were not the way you are." Kagome stared awe-struck at the youkai lord practically singing praise to her.

All the while the one thing that was screaming through her head was '_What the hell is going on?_'

* * *

TBC…

Here ya go peps. Hope you enjoyed! Now I need sleep it's 1:51 in the morning and I'm being tortured by a crazed bunny named Houdini. Sad thing is…I really do have a crazed bunny named Houdini. Anyway g'night!

Cheers!

Napea


	9. Chapter the Nineth

Come Away With Me

Napea

Wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone.

Don't forget that I have an update list for this story. It's in my profile!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Haunted…**

Naraku leaned forward slightly as he frowned into Kanna's mirror. The miko was getting too close to Sesshoumaru for Naraku's tastes. A team as powerful as they would make would be a problem for the hanyou. This would not do. He had to come up with something to sabotage their partnership…and fast.

Naraku's lips twitched upward as the plan formed in his mind. He gave a slight nod to Kanna. She turned her mirror and the images left. Her emotionless face that rivaled Sesshoumaru's turned away from her 'father' and headed out of the room as Naraku sat smiling to his self.

With one fluid movement he was standing and heading out the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru offered his hand to the stretching girl which she took without hesitating. With one fluid movement he pulled her against her chest and resituated his arm around her waist. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Hold on to me tightly." She gave a quick nod and snaked her arms around his neck. With a sudden rush of wind they took to the sky.

Sesshoumaru's senses kicked in immediately, looking for his half-brother's scent. It wasn't hard to follow when he found it. As they got closer to the group their altitude dropped until they were standing by the well. Kagome immediately broke away and walked toward the well as if in a trance.

"Why did it take you?" She asked quietly as if she weren't really talking to anyone. Sesshoumaru came up behind her and took her side.

"Perhaps fate had a hand in all of this." He said emotionlessly. She didn't think he believed that. At least she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Or maybe it knew you were being an ass and decided to teach you a lesson." Sesshoumaru turned his fiery gaze to her but she didn't relent.

"You still do not know your place." His hand was suddenly clasping her chin. "One day Kagome you will follow me where ever I tell you to." Kagome glared at the youkai.

"In your dreams Sesshoumaru and get your hands off of me. If you keep doing this then you can fight Naraku on your own." Sesshoumaru's grip loosened slightly.

"Stay here while I talk to your damned mate."

"He's not my mate for Kami's sake. Could stop with the mate crap?" his hand fell from her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Good," He said with a slight smirk. "Then it will be easier to take you from the hanyou." Kagome frowned.

"Oh, for Kami's…just…you stay here and I'll go talk to Inuyasha." He opened his mouth to protest but Kagome put a hand up to stop him. "Look if you go in there without me he'll go nuts thinking you killed me. If I go in there unharmed and try to convince him then there's a chance he'll let you stay. Remember this isn't how it happened last time…everything's changed."

She paused and waited for him to say something. He gave a quick nod and sat down on a nearby rock…well more like lounged. That man made sitting on uncomfortable objects look comfy. Kagome scoffed and headed towards Kaede's village.

When she was far enough away that she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear her she sighed. "Sesshoumaru's so rude." She mumbled to herself. The last thing she expected was a response.

"That he is. Planning behind my back…tsk tsk." Kagome gasped and whirled around trying to find the owner of the voice. A hand clamped down on her mouth and nose cutting off her air before she saw anything. As the suffocation slowly took her, her eyes fluttered as grey dots danced across her vision until she fell unconscious.

* * *

Inuyasha growled at the kitsune who had implied, for the millionth time, that Kagome's kidnapping was the hanyou's fault. Sango beckoned the kitsune before Inuyasha did anything painful to the poor kit.

"Come over here and say that again stupid fox." Inuyasha grumbled angrily. Sango frowned at him and hugged Shippou tight.

"Inuyasha he's just a kid." She said defensively.

"No, he's a pain in the ass, that's what he is." Sango opened her mouth to say more but Inuyasha's attention flicked to the forest. Sango followed his eyes to the opening of the forest where a female figure was stumbling out of the woods.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Shippou said in unison.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as the kitsune jumped out of her arms and toward the beaten girl. She ran after Inuyasha and Shippou to Kagome's side. The beaten girl smiled up at them then collapsed to her knees. "Kagome-chan?" Sango said worriedly.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome teetered forward. Sango's arms instinctively flew out and caught her before she landed face first in the dirt. Inuyasha growled suddenly causing Sango to jump slightly.

"Inuyasha…what?" She started.

"Sesshoumaru. I can smell him all over her and he's here somewhere." He stood suddenly and looked toward the trees Kagome stumbled out of. Sango pulled Kagome closer to her as the said demon came strolling out of the tree line.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked from Inuyasha to the unconscious girl then back to Inuyasha as a low growl began in his chest. "Inuyasha what have you done?" He growled angrily.

"What have_ I_ done! What have _you_ done? What did you do to Kagome!" Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to the unconscious miko again then back to Inuyasha. He didn't know…neither did Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something but a muffled cry interrupted him.

"Sesshoumaru…Naraku…Naraku's trying to blame you…Sesshoumaru, help me…" Both inu youkai's stared wide-eyed at the mumbling miko who was fazing in and out of consciousness. Before Inuyasha could protest Sesshoumaru was at Kagome's side and lifting her up.

"What are you doing?" Sango half-shouted.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha. "Where is your healer?" Inuyasha and Sango blinked at him. Inuyasha's face went neutral and he gave Sesshoumaru a small nod and bounded off with Sesshoumaru hot on his heals.

Sango and Shippou ran after them as fast as they could all the while dumbfounded. For a moment there…a brief moment, there had been an understanding between brothers. Maybe…just maybe there was hope for this battle after all.

* * *

TBC…

K there's the next chapter O.o; and oddly enough I'm not so peachy with it. I think it's a little too much like a scene in Voices at Midnight but hey it's my own work so it's not like I'm plagiarizing or anything OK I'm going to go take a well-deserved nap!

Ja!

Napea


	10. Chapter the Tenth

~*Come Away With Me*~

Napea

Wanna see a disclaimer?  Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone.

*** Don't forget that I have an update list for this story.  It's in my profile!*******

A wee bit of a warning!  I use some rather *ahem* strong language in this chapter.

~*~

Last Chapter: _Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha.  "Where is your healer?" Inuyasha and Sango blinked at him.  Inuyasha's face went neutral and he gave Sesshoumaru a small nod and bounded off with Sesshoumaru hot on his heals._

_Sango and Shippou ran after them as fast as they could all the while dumbfounded.  For a moment there…a brief moment, there had been an understanding between brothers.  Maybe…just maybe there was hope for this battle after all._

**Chapter Ten: **Up Yours…

"DAMN IT ALL!"  Naraku threw the doll he had in his hand and narrowly missed Kagura's head.  So his plan hadn't gone completely to par but geez, trying to pummel his own daughter/creation with his little dolls wasn't called for.  "The damned miko is more resilient than I gave her credit for." He cursed and gave a not so amused smile.

"What had you hoped would happen Naraku-sama?" The empty child-like voice of Kanna asked.

"I'd hoped that she would stay unconscious and the damn dogs would believe that the other hurt her.  Thus they would fight and hopefully kill one another."  Kagura wanted to sneer.  She wanted to go up to him and beat some bloody sense into him.  That had to be his worst plan ever.  What the hell was going on with him?  He wasn't as…conniving and evil as he used to be.  Something was slipping and it had something to do with that reincarnated miko.

~*~   

It wouldn't have bugged Inuyasha so much that Sesshoumaru was there while they were waiting for Kagome to recover if…he hadn't spent most of his waking hours at her side.  It was irritating to say the least.  Even though he was persona non grata, though he wasn't the one that hurt Kagome, and he was there to offer his aid in the fight against Naraku (which Inuyasha was thoroughly against) he didn't need to be around Kagome-Inuyasha's Kagome, all the damn time like he was attached to her fucking hip.  

So they sat in the hut, glaring at each other as they waited for Kagome to wake up.   The thing that bugged Inuyasha the most was every now and then when Kagome bordered on consciousness she'd say Sesshoumaru's name.  Now what the hell was _his_ Kagome calling out for his hated brother when _he_ was there to comfort her?

What was wrong with Kagome?  She'd been different since the day she stepped out of the well.  When she almost fell back in…like something hit her.  It was…weird to say the least.  Spouting nonsense about the Tetsusaiga and something about him being alive…or was it nonsense?  Maybe…'_Gah my mind hurts!_' He thought wryly.  It was too damn confusing.  And this whole Kagome and Sesshoumaru holding hands thing whether she was unconscious or not was just disturbing.

Hell Sesshoumaru was just disturbing.

Well to Inuyasha anyway.  Kagome seems just fine with him.  Inuyasha wanted to scream…maybe go postal on Sesshoumaru then "teach" Kagome a "lesson".  Of course Kagome would probably "sit" him seven ways to Sunday and he quite liked his back, thank you.  

"If you can do nothing more than sit there and glare at us, hanyou" Sesshoumaru's cool emotionless voice broke Inuyasha's thoughts.  "Then fetch me her bandages and the salve."  He didn't even bother to look at Inuyasha as he spoke.

That was it.  He'd had enough.

"Listen you sick fuck I don't know what the hell you're trying to do here or what you're trying to prove but if it's anything like what you REALLY are then stay away from my Kagome."  Cold eyes swerved to meet Inuyasha's and the look in them almost was enough to make Inuyasha shrivel up.  Almost…  "You-you can't just come parading in one day and steal Kagome then come back expecting us to welcome you with open arms.  What did you brainwash her or something?"

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed dangerously but he remained silent.

"Come on say something bitch.  Don't tell me the great Sesshoumaru hater of all things human has fallen for a human?  My Kagome no less." 

"You continue to refer to Kagome as if she is a belonging of yours yet I see no mark and she holds my hand." A slight smirk tugged at the corner of the taiyoukai's mouth.  "And it is my name she calls."

"Fuck you, you bastard." Inuyasha bit back, rather childishly.

"As I recall, dear brother, you are the bastard." Sesshoumaru said coolly.  Inuyasha took a step forward to which Sesshoumaru stood and put himself between the hanyou and the unconscious girl.  

"Leave Sesshoumaru.  Get the hell out and stay away from my Kagome."

"She is not yours." Sesshoumaru said in an almost matter-of-fact way.

"She sure as hell isn't yours." 

"That may change." Again the smirk pulled at his lips.  He enjoyed bating the hanyou and even more he liked the way his thoughts about taking the miko sounded out loud.

"She'll never have you." Inuyasha said.  It didn't sound confident even to him.

"You have no idea what's happened between the miko and I." His face went blank.  "Or last night." 

Inuyasha's jaw clenched and he lunged toward Sesshoumaru but he was too fast for him.  Sesshoumaru had him up against the hut wall within a blink of an eye.

"Stay out of my way hanyou.  Kagome will be mine.  I have spoken intent to claim."

"I'll challenge you." His courage was coming back.  Commendable, but stupid.

"Then I will kill you." He stated coolly.  '_Ok, time for plan B.  Please don't let Kagome kill me._'

"You don't know anything about her.  She's not even from this time."  Sesshoumaru arched a brow.

"Oh really?  And you believe that I did not know this?"  Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"How…"

"I told you there things going on here that you cannot begin to comprehend.  Things you do not know about."

"She's mine damnit." Ok when everything else fails, whine.  Sesshoumaru's blank face came back.

"No," He said calmly as he released his grip on Inuyasha's throat and took a step back.  "She is mine."

"Ow," Both brothers turned toward the owner of the voice to see Kagome awake.  Their squabbling momentarily forgotten.  "I have something in my eye." Sesshoumaru had to fight a smile as he walked over to the conscious girl.  She blinked a couple times then looked up at Sesshoumaru looming over her.  

"Hi." She said with a sheepish smile.

 Sesshoumaru took his seat next to her and trailed a hand down her face then spoke.  "Good afternoon." She blinked then frowned and looked out the window.

"Afternoon?  Geez how long have I been out?" She said with a slight stretch and a smothered yawn.  Inuyasha finally stepped forward with his trademark pissyness and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since yesterday when you finally decided to come back and got yourself beaten up by Naraku." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Well you know what, I didn't stand there in the forest and say 'Gee wouldn't it be great if Naraku would come and beat me up?  Oh look there he is now!  Oh Naraku!'" Inuyasha froze under her glare for a moment then looked away.

"Keh." Ah, very mature.  Kagome rolled her eyes then pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Oh!  That's right.  Naraku said something before he beat me up.  Something weird…but I can't remember what it was.  I think it was like an incantation or something." She sighed.  "Maybe it wasn't important."

"If he put a spell on you then it is important." Kaede's voice popped up out of nowhere.  "Now if you two will leave I must attend to Kagome." Both hesitated then Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru.  Kagome gave Sesshoumaru's hand a squeeze and a pleading look.  He gave her a slight nod then got up and walked out, grabbing Inuyasha's haori on the way and dragging him out with him. 

~*~

It was that feeling…that feeling that warned her that something horrible was going to happen.  Something unstoppable.  

She cast her weary eyes out across the moonlit field as fireflies danced by.  She couldn't shake the feeling.  When all this started again she had hope.  Hope that this time she could save Inuyasha and live happily ever after with him.  But now…things had changed.  Nothing was like it was the last time.  This whole ordeal with Sesshoumaru was an all-new ball game.  

She was falling for him.

Could she honestly say that she didn't have feelings for Sesshoumaru and go on her merry way of loving Inuyasha?  Did she even love Inuyasha anymore?  Yes…no…she didn't know.

Naraku was coming and that wasn't her biggest problem let alone fear.  She knew he could be beaten, she even remembered how.  

The storm was coming…and Naraku had nothing to do with it.  An all-out war but not between good and evil…but between brothers.  Her torn in the middle, lost, bewildered.

Someone was going to die again and she was powerless to stop it.  She didn't want to lose Inuyasha again but Sesshoumaru…

She loved them both and she knew it was wrong.  She knew she would only cause pain but she couldn't choose.

But the war had already begun.  It was already present like the wind whispering through her hair as she stood at the top of the hill, gazing out across the field.  She wouldn't let it happen.  She couldn't.  

She sighed and she turned to look back at the village.  So small, so peaceful.  Blind to what was about to happen, naive and beautiful.  Like Kagome used to be.

"Kagome?" She turned and looked down at him.

"Hai, Shippou-chan?"

"Are you alright?" He jumped up into her arms and looked up at her worriedly.

"I'm better now that you're here." She smiled sweetly.  He smiled back then it faded.

"Something bad's gonna happen, isn't there?" Kagome smiled sadly down at the kitsune who was too wise for his own good.

"I don't know Shippou-chan."  He hugged her suddenly with tears in his eyes.

"I don't wanna lose you." Kagome's eyes widened but she wrapped her arms around him.

"You won't, this time I promise."

~*~

TBC…

Aw so sad L.  Look!  I finally updated!  I had somebody practically yell at me to update O.o; it was kinda scary.  Alright see ya lata and enjoy!

Useless information: Did you know while people swallow and average of six spiders in their sleep during their life time?  That's just gross.

Ja!

  
Napea *Meamiko* 


	11. Chapter the Eleventh

Come Away With Me

Napea

Wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone.

Don't forget that I have an update list for this story. It's in my profile!

Ok by popular demand NO MORE SPIDER stories! Hehe sorry guys didn't mean to gross you out last chapter O.o;

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

Sesshoumaru frowned at the girl sitting a few feet away from him staring off into the distance. Her mind was elsewhere and for some reason that annoyed him. Not that he expected her undivided attention but it would be nice if she acknowledged his existence. She didn't even seem to notice him come up behind her…either she didn't notice or she didn't care.

"For gods sake Sesshoumaru say something or leave. Don't just stare at me." Without turning she continued frowning off into the distance. He decided not to speak but he wasn't leaving either. Instead he sat down beside her gazing out in the general area she was looking. Again she didn't bother to look at him when she spoke. "It's weird, ne? All this is so different this time. You, me, Naraku…I wonder if we'll still be able to defeat him the same way or if we're going to have to find a different way."

She paused as if waiting for a reply but silence was her answer so she barreled on. "There's too many complications this time around. You've mucked everything up with your…protestations."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at her but said nothing. "Why do you want me Sesshoumaru? What do you want from me? It can't be love. I won't give you the Tetsusaiga…so what is it?"

"How do you know it is not for love?" He said dejectedly.

Kagome gave a derisive snort. "Sesshoumaru do you even know what love is?" At this he frowned, feeling slightly wounded.

"You presume to know things that you could not possibly know or understand human. I have laid claim to you. I need not explain it or give reason behind it. Do not question me as I can make your answers painful." Kagome snorted lightly again and still gazed out into the distance.

"Threats…that's what you're good at Sesshoumaru. Pretty words…scary but pretty." She finally turned to face him. "You honestly believe that I'm going to bow down and accept you as my master? You know I'm not that kind of person. You know I'd rather die than be ruled."

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment, looking into those deep brown eyes. She meant it. She would rather die than be a slave. He reached over and trailed his fingers over her cheeks lightly, looking at her in fascination.

"You are a strange creature, Kagome." Kagome frowned at him and opened her mouth to counter but closed it.

What was going on inside the taiyoukai's head? One minute he was domineering and rude then the next he was thoughtful and almost…sweet. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Why do you do that?" She asked with a frown. "It's irritating."

"Do what?" He asked with his own frown as his hand dropped to his lap.

"One minute you're being an ass and the next you're making my heart melt." She blushed at her choice of words hoping with all her soul that he hadn't caught them.

The slight smirk shattered her hopes of him not noticing her slip. "It was never my intention to confuse you."

She sighed and averted her eyes. "What am I going to do with you Sesshoumaru?"

"I was not aware that you had to do something with me." He fought the urge to say something slightly suggestive and waited for her to respond.

"When this is all over again. When I go home will you be there? Will this all happen again or will it finally be over? Do I finally get to live a normal life?" She sighed and looked back out into the distance.

"There is one thing that should be painfully obvious to you Kagome. Your life is not meant to be normal. It shows by the mere fact that you are here now, in a time that is not your own."

"Or is it my time? Maybe I should be here and fate's making me take this second chance to stay in the era I was supposed to stay. Do you know what I mean?" She glanced in time to catch the slight nod from the taiyoukai. "Maybe this time I'm supposed to stay with Shippou. Be here for Miroku and Sango's wedding, which by the way they haven't figured out that part so shhh." She smiled slightly then looked away.

"Or perhaps you are to stay for another reason." She turned to him then, a sudden realization dawning on her. Maybe…just maybe she was sent back to fall in love with the right guy…to be with the one she should have been with from the beginning. Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshou--" She paused and stiffened as her senses kicked in, feeling something coming.

Sesshoumaru straightened slightly also. "Do you feel that?" Kagome nodded and frowned.

"Youki?" They both stood as Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, his hand instinctively going for Toukijin.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-chan! Do you feel it?" Kagome nodded to Miroku and Sango, sparing a glance to Inuyasha.

"It's Naraku again." She said glaring toward the general vicinity of the incoming youki.

"Plan A failed, move to plan B." Sango said dejectedly.

"He couldn't fool Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru into killing each other so he has to find another way." Miroku said sagely.

"Is it just me…?" Kagome started. "Or are his attacks and plans getting rather pathetic lately?"

"Yeah well what do you expect from him? Intelligence?" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome frowned and him and turned to the Kitsune on his shoulder.

"Shippou please go to Kaede and tell her to be ready." She walked toward him and held out her arms to which he immediately jumped into.

"But Kagome-"

"Shippou, please. For me? And stay there until I come back. I don't want anything to happen to you." She smiled sweetly at him. "You're my world my pup. I'd be lost without you. Now please go."

The kit sniffled slightly then nodded and bounced out of her arms and out of sight. Kagome turned to face the direction of the incoming youki but froze in mid-turn. Suddenly a wave of nausea passed over her and she could feel nothing. She screamed in her mind but her mouth wouldn't open, her lungs wouldn't take in the air to provide substance to the scream.

She felt heavy, unreal…controlled. A moment later her body started moving on it's own accord, turning toward the youki then walking toward it. Everyone was calling out to her but she couldn't respond. Gee this was only the third time someone's taken over her body, you'd think she'd be ready for it. Nope. This one was more powerful than the last. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't even break through.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and she paused, turning blank brown eyes to him. "Let the girl go Sesshoumaru-sama or she will die." It was Kagome's voice but it was cold, empty. Sesshoumaru frowned but his hand fell to his waist.

"What are you doing Sesshoumaru! Grab her! He can't hurt her if he's not here! Don't let her go to him." Inuyasha yelled as he started toward Kagome. Before he could reach out to her an arrow whizzed between him and Kagome. Inuyasha and the controled Kagome both turned to the owner of the arrow only to see Kikyou. A cold and very un-Kagome-like smirk formed on her lips.

"Kikyou what a surprise." Kagome's emotionless voice said; lacking the surprise she spoke of.

"He can hurt her Inuyasha. If you want the girl to live then let her go to him." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the undead priestess.

"You, dead miko, have been known to hinder Kagome and to try to bring about her death. Why should we listen to you?" Kikyou returned Sesshoumaru's glare.

"What do you know youkai?" She turned to Inuyasha as Kagome started moving away again. "If you treasure your shard seer then let her go." There was a moment of silence as Inuyasha stared at Kagome's retreating form.

Nothing was said as they watched Kagome fade away from sight.

* * *

TBC…

Sorry it took so long to update and for another cliffy but it seemed like a good place to stop so the next chapter would be more…eventful. See ya soon!

Ja!

Napea Meamiko


	12. Chapter the Twelfth

Come Away With Me

Napea

Wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **Our First Real Kiss…

She had been walking for hours now as Sesshoumaru kept his distance from the girl as she unwillingly went toward the putrid scent of the evil hanyou. There was no way in hell he was going to let the damned hanyou take what was rightfully his.

Kagome was his.

He inwardly growled at himself for not marking her when he had the chance. If he had marked her when he decided that the wench was his then no youkai would dare fight his claim on her.

He'd deal with the fact that she was a human later.

He glided noiselessly through the forest, following closely enough to ensure the woman's safety but not to be noticed by her or the hanyou. He bit back a snort when he thought about the others back at the village. They probably didn't even notice his absence yet. Although brave and albeit strong they weren't very perceptive. They were probably too busy believing the dead miko and her obvious lies.

This Sesshoumaru would not fall for the devious plans of the wretched dead.

Nor would he let Kagome fall at the hands of Naraku. She was stronger than that, smarter. It was the reason he'd begun to respect her. She prevailed in the most difficult of situations. The why pray tell did she fall prey to this ridiculous attempt from the hanyou? It had to have been a spell uttered when she was at her weakest. Perhaps in the woods before she collapsed. She had said something about the hanyou mumbling something under his breath. Most likely an incantation.

_Bah, how weak_. Sesshoumaru thought. To curse her when she was unable to defend herself. It's a coward's way. Don't kick a dog when they're down…they bite back. And she would. If not her then Sesshoumaru would love to bite his head off. Once upon a time he thought indifferently towards the damned hanyou. He could care less of what it did as long as he didn't interfere with him.

But now he was interfering.

Kagome was his and he was trying to take that away. Everything primal in him was begging for release. It wanted to break lose and reap havoc on anything that got in the way of his goal.

And Naraku was in his way.

* * *

Naraku smiled as he looked into the mirror, watching the approaching Kagome. He could see her anger in her eyes but her face betrayed nothing. The spell was working perfectly. The girl would be here soon and his blood was already boiling from the anticipation of finally getting what was rightfully his.

"Naraku-sama." The emotionless child's voice floated through the air in an unnatural way. "Naraku-sama, a taiyoukai follows the miko." Naraku gave Kanna a slight nod. She turned the mirror in her hands and the images disappeared. Then without another word or glance, she turned and left.

So Sesshoumaru was following. It didn't surprise him really. The demon lord never could take orders. Fine with him.

* * *

Kagome stopped suddenly and leaned forward slightly as Sesshoumaru watched from afar. A second later she doubled over and gave a frightful cry of pain. Soon she was on her knees, holding her stomach still cringing in pain.

"Ses-Sesshoumaru…" Her eyes widened suddenly at the realization of her words. Why had she called out for him? Inuyasha was her protector…her friend and yet she called for Sesshoumaru. Another wave of nausea crashed over her and she was suddenly headed nose first to the ground. Kagome couldn't help but snort inwardly at the whole hilarity of the situation, as she seemed to slowly descended to her painful doom.

And yet she had no sympathy for herself. She just kept playing it over and over in her head that she deserved this for helping Sesshoumaru with his plan to steal the Tetsusaiga…for being the first to enter her mind when she was in trouble. She deserved this.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the fall that never came.

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and hefted her up onto an equally strong lap. Kagome almost dreaded opening her eyes as the strong person situated her onto his lap. She looked down at the arm around her shoulder then down to the one that shifted to her waist. She recognized them but that wasn't such a good thing. With a sudden whoosh she breathed in to scream but one of the strong hands clamped over her mouth.

"Now, now Kagome. We wouldn't want to draw unsuspecting humans attention now would we? They might get caught in the crossfire." Naraku's hand on her mouth lightened slightly. "Now are you going to scream if I remove my hand?" He drawled as if he were speaking to a child. Kagome could barely hear over her own panting breaths and the blood rushing through her head. Non-the-less she shook her head 'no' and his hand slipped down to rest on the crook of her neck.

"Wha-" She tried to say between panting but it was proving more difficult than she originally thought.

"Perhaps you should leave the talking to me." Kagome finally found the courage to frown and was disappointed at the reaction she got from the evil hanyou. The asshole had the audacity to smirk. "There she is." He said softly as if he were happy to see something in her.

"What?" Kagome bit out angrily.

"It is not important. What is important is that I have you here now. There are a few things I must discuss with you my dear miko." Kagome frown deepened.

"I am not your miko." She said through clenched teeth but Naraku looked past her as if he didn't notice it.

"Kagome, there is something I'd like you to do for me." He smirked at the face she made.

"Alright has the whole world gone mad? You're asking me, your mortal enemy, for a favor? And you expect me to do it?" She gave him the "Are you Insane!" look but he didn't falter.

"You will do it." She glared at him but he kept going. "It's a simple task really. All I ask is that you steal the Tetsusaiga and give it to Inuyasha's brother like you originally planned."

"I-you…what?"

"Face it Kagome…you were destined to betray Inuyasha." She couldn't believe it. Everyone was against her. Her breaths were getting shorter, angrier as her face turned a light shade of red.

"And what is in it for you?" She bit out through clenched teeth.

Naraku's hand flew up toward her face and she winced, expecting a blow. Instead his fingertips lightly traced along her jaw. She tried to move away from his hand but it only followed her.

"You my dear miko. Once you steal the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and give it to his brother, seemingly joining forces with Sesshoumaru…possibly seeming that you are in love with the Lord, Inuyasha will go mad and hopefully kill Sesshoumaru. Then you," His hand cupped her chin and turned her to face him. When her eyes met his she wanted to cringe but she stayed firm. "You…will kill Inuyasha as revenge for your beloved mate Sesshoumaru."

Ah, there it was again…that "Are you insane!" look.

"Ok I see A LOT of problems with this idea. One: there's no way in hell I'm going to steal the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, which, by the way, I've already covered this particular conversation with Sesshoumaru. Two: Sesshoumaru is not my mate and he would never mate me.

"Three: I don't think Inuyasha is capable of killing Sesshoumaru. Now don't get me wrong it's not because he's weak, it's because Sesshoumaru is his brother and they don't hate each other as much as they think they do." She paused and glared. "Are you with me so far? Fourthly: I would NEVER in my right mind EVER help you with such a crazed plan…hell I wouldn't help you at all!"

"But that's the thing my dear Kagome…you wont be in your right mind as you so eloquently put it. You will continue to be in my control. Once you finish we can send Kikyou back to the afterlife and use the Shikon no Tama-"

"If I use the Shikon no Tama, my dear _hanyou_, it will be to send you to hell!" She started squirming, trying to get away but his arms clamped tighter around her. He muttered a single word and she went slack in his arms. He looked up in the general vicinity Sesshoumaru was lurking in and smirked.

"I suppose you have figured out why you cannot move and hopefully you understand that I had to do it, my Lord Sesshoumaru. The conversation was between dear Kagome and I and I couldn't have you interrupting." His eyes gazed past the obviously miffed youkai lord. "Kanna."

The little girl emerged from the shadows and turned her mirror. Naraku waited as the youkai lord stood straight up and jumped down from the tree branch. He turned his heated gaze upon the hanyou then to the unconscious girl in his arms. The sight along made him want to rip her from his lap and take her to the nearest lake, washing until that putrid smell was off of his woman.

"What are you planning hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he hadn't been able to hear the conversation between Kagome and him. All he got from the interaction between the two was visual. Apparently the 'spirit' Kanna had made it so he couldn't move, speak or hear. He shifted his gaze to the white girl and narrowed his eyes at her. How had something so small done such a thing to the great Sesshoumaru?

"I'm afraid that is also between Kagome and I." That was it. Sesshoumaru had had enough. Within a blink of an eye the taiyoukai snatched the miko from Naraku and cut the hanyou's head off. The remains of the kugutsu evaporated.

Sesshoumaru turned to the little white girl to find her staring at him. With one slight turn of her mirror a bright light enveloped her, momentarily blinding the taiyoukai and sending a cool wave of energy coursing through his body. When he opened his eyes the girl was gone but she had left him a gift.

He shifted the miko in his arms, tossing one more glance over the vicinity then started off.

* * *

Kagome stirred, coming back to consciousness and snuggled closer to the warmth at her side. Wherever she was she like it and she most definitely didn't want to leave.

But alas that wasn't meant to be.

Kagome screamed when she was suddenly tossed into a _very_ cold body of water, all of her senses snapping to attention. When she came up for air her eyes searched frantically for the culprit and she almost growled when Sesshoumaru came into her line of sight.

"You ASS!" She screamed just as loud as before. "What in the seven hells is your problem!"

"You smell, woman. Clean yourself." Kagome blinked at the youkai in something akin to shock but it was gone quicker than it came and replaced with anger.

"You ignorant, ungrateful, spoiled, infuriating ASS!" That said she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "If you don't want me to smell then you better come in here and force me to 'clean myself', cuz now I'm going to keep this smell just to PISS YOU OFF!" Her voice progressed from a normal level to a semi-scream. With a final snort, she turned her back to him and started toward the opposite side of the river he'd so kindly dumped her in. She just wanted to be away from him.

She made it about half way across when Sesshoumaru's strong arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome struggled against him but when his arms proved unyielding she sighed in defeat, slumping against him as heavy rain suddenly started pouring down on them. Sesshoumaru watched the raindrops causing ripples on the water around them as he held the girl.

"Why me?" She said quietly as she shifted in his arms until her face was buried in his chest as tears silently streamed down her face unnoticed. Sesshoumaru in turn buried his face in her wet hair, his arms tightening around her. It was unusual for him to say the least. He was holding a crying girl but the only indication that the girl was crying was the red in her eyes from crying. She made no noise, no movements and the rain camouflaged the tear drops. If he hadn't looked into those weary, heart-breaking eyes he would have never known that a single tear was shed.

A moment later she pulled away and looked up at him, blinking every so often when a stray raindrop landed near her eye. Sesshoumaru brought his hand to her face and pushed away some of the wet strands of hair plastering to her face from the rain that didn't seem to want to let up. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of his hand…his left hand…the one Inuyasha cut off.

"How-" She asked her eyes darting to his.

"The white spirit." Sesshoumaru answered, he sounded…dazed.

"Kanna?" Kagome asked and he merely nodded. Kagome opened her mouth to ask more questions but immediately closed it when Sesshoumaru slowly leaned forward.

"Kagome…" There it was again…the way he said her name. Lovingly…and terribly frightening. Kagome's heart raced as the distance closed between them and Sesshoumaru's oh so soft lips brushed tenderly against hers. His arm sank below the water and pulled her waist against his, his free hand tangled in her hair. His lips were soft against hers. Not demanding or cruel, but sweet and kind. Kagome's heart melted when she realized he was waiting for her to respond, not pushing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him back just as softly…just as lovingly.

_It's too late…_She thought. _I've already fallen in love with him._

* * *

TBC…

Okies, finally some Kagome/Sesshoumaru interaction. Please don't kill me . I was waiting for the right moment in the story. You really shouldn't push these things so I didn't. Now later you'll find out why Kanna gave Sesshoumaru his arm back. I'm planning on weaving a story in with the whole Kanna thing that's why she keeps popping up in this story.

I had one reviewer a few chapters back say "Are you sure this is a Sess/Kag story? Cuz right now it seems like they hate each other." Erm yeah I didn't want them to fall in love too quickly --; I felt bad when I read that review but I wanted it to seem realistic…well as realistic as you can get in the world of Inuyasha. So here ya go! I've proven that this is a Sess/Kag story! I've finally put them together and I plan on keeping them that way.

Ok enough babbling.

Ja!

Napea


	13. Chapter the Thirteenth

Come Away With Me

Napea

Wanna see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone.

* * *

**Chatper Thirteen**

"Kanna." Naraku's unnervingly calm voice called out to the spirit sitting leisurely in the tree above, staring into her mirror. The girl's body shimmered, disappeared then reappeared on the ground in front of him.

"Hai, Naraku-sama." She said as emotionless as usual.

Naraku frowned at the girl. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

Kanna bowed slightly, turning her mirror so that it only reflected what was in front of it. "The taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru-sama loves Kagome, as she him. This love is new and not unyielding. It can be used against them."

Naraku regarded her for a moment, taking in her cryptic response. He wasn't entirely convinced that this spirit was completely under his control and that she was telling him everything.

"And Sesshoumaru's arm?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Kanna turned away, giving him her back. "He needed it." She said just as cryptically as her body shimmered again and disappeared into the fog.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo for a few moments. Something smelled rotten, no pun intended, and he figured she knew. What was it Kagome used to say when things were fishy? "Something's rotten in the state of Denmark." Whatever the hell Denmark was.

Kikyo's eyes drifted over the village a little too coolly for his tastes. When they fell onto him he shuddered. He would always love Kikyo, in life and in death but this was starting to give him the heebie jeebies. Or was it jeepers creepers? He sighed, making a mental note to stop trying to use Kagome's euphemisms.

They stared at each other for a moment as if sizing the other up. Inuyasha didn't like the look of pure contempt as she glanced at his companions then back to him. So what? So she didn't approve of his friends? Tough. They were his friends not hers…she didn't have to approve.

He stood and glared at Kaede. "Where the hell is she? What the hell could that jackass possibly want from her? We should have followed her. And where the fuck is Sesshoumaru!"

"He's with Kagome." Shippou said suddenly, looking off in the distance where Kagome headed. The poor kit looked terribly downtrodden. Sango wrapped her free arm around him and pulled him onto her lap.

"What do you mean Shippou-chan?" She asked softly.

"Kagome's safe. As long as Sesshoumaru's with her she's safe and he wouldn't leave her." Sango and Miroku exchanged glances then looked at Inuyasha whose face was too calm to be believable.

"How do you know he'll protect her?" Miroku asked, sparring one last glance to Inuyasha.

"Because he loves her." He said in barely a whisper as he looked up at Inuyasha.

Sparring a glace at everyone, Inuyasha's heart sank. Miroku and Sango were shocked, obviously they hadn't known. Kikyo looked too damn smug and he found himself with the urge to send her back to the grave where she belonged but immediately quelled it. He loved her after all…right? Kaede refused to look him in the eye. So she had realized it too. He didn't bother looking at Shippou. He knew the kit was telling the truth and he didn't need any more reinforcement on the fact.

He shook his head slowly, not really sure why but he did. It was as if he were denying the obvious. He didn't want to believe that Sesshoumaru, his cold unfeeling half brother was in love with Kagome-_his_ Kagome. Sesshoumaru wasn't capable of it was he?

As much as he wanted to deny it he already knew. Sesshoumaru loved his Kagome and Kagome…Kagome just might love him back.

"Are you sure Shippou-chan?" Sango asked quietly as if she didn't want to ask.

"Hai." Came the soft reply.

"And Kagome?" Miroku rang in. "Does she know?"

Shippou frowned slightly. "I'm not sure but she…" He spared a glance to Inuyasha. "I think she feels the same." A rush of wind flew past Sango who was holding Shippou leaving them both blinking in the suddenness of it. It only took a second to register…

Inuyasha was gone.

* * *

Kagome relished in the feeling of Sesshoumaru's lips on hers. It felt so…right. But if everything was so perfect why were silent tears still running down her face? Or was that the rain? It could be from the water Sesshoumaru had so nicely dumped her in. Or the sudden rush of emotional overload within the past hour.

Damn it all.

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru away hard but he proved unyielding. She however was not unmovable and therefore ended up flying backwards almost going under the water if it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru's quick reflexes. As she collected her wits about her, her brown eyes fell unsteadily on the golden ones of her snogging partner.

"We…I…" The rest of her stuttering was cut short by a sudden violent shiver coursing through her body. Her arms wrapped protectively around herself as she looked at the taiyoukai. "I'm cold." Sesshoumaru's only answer was to snort and wrap his arms around her then bounding out of the water and into the forest.

Kagome wiggled slightly, trying to get comfortable in Sesshoumaru's arms, finding that it was rather easy to do so and was disturbed by the ease in which her body molded to his. Well if truth be told she was giddy to find out that she practically made to fit in his arms, against his chest. Try as she might she couldn't ignore how she seemed to just…fit within his arms.

She glanced up at him to see if he noticed it too and their eyes met. Sesshoumaru gave a small almost imperceptible nod then averted his gaze ahead. Within a few heartbeats they were slowing obviously coming to whatever destination Sesshoumaru was planning.

They finally came to a stop in front of a cave where Sesshoumaru settled the unstable miko on her feet then disappeared into the wood again. The brief frown donned Kagome's face when he disappeared then immediately faded when the taiyoukai came back into the clearing carrying a few dry logs. She quirked a brow at him as if to ask where he found the dry logs in this heavy downpour but Sesshoumaru betrayed nothing.

A few moments later Kagome was huddled gratefully next to a roaring fire sending surreptitious glances toward Sesshoumaru every few seconds. She found herself wishing that he'd just say something…or wishing that she could think of something to say. She was baffled and ultimately speechless about what happened today and she wasn't even worrying about Naraku's part in it.

Frowning, she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees as she gazed at the dancing flames. Things, it seemed were getting more and more complicated by the day.

"There are things we must discuss Kagome." She would have retorted with a 'Thank you, Captain Obvious' if she hadn't been too busy jumping out of her skin from the suddenness of Sesshoumaru's all too calm voice. Instead she ventured for ignorance.

"About…?" She asked with her eyes still gazing at the thriving fire. She didn't have to look up to know that he was frowning at her. Apparently ignorance wasn't the way to go.

"I've come to a decision." After a rather lengthy pause Kagome finally looked over at him.

"And?" She asked.

"You will belong to me. No man, especially Naraku, will ever touch you." Kagome frowned and lifted her head from her knees.

"You can't make that decision for me. In my time…our time, men ask for women to see only them. You can't demand it."

"We're not in your time. This is how it is done in this time." He said matter-of-factly.

Sesshoumaru glared when he heard her mumble something sounding suspiciously like 'sanctimonious bastard' then sigh.

"Look, as soon as Naraku's gone and the jewel's complete I'm going back to my time and I'm staying there and you are not going to abduct me again for your demented little incursions. I don't care how much I lo-" She paused flushing slightly. "I don't care what my feelings are toward anyone here, this isn't where I belong. You've proven that."

"If anything I've proven that you belong here." He said with a soft snort.

"I don't and you know it." With a small sigh she continued. "Sesshoumaru…I…I don't know what happened between us today but I don't think it warrants you claiming that I'm yours and yours alone. One kiss isn't a marriage vow."

"I do not think that I need to remind you, Kagome, that there has been more than one kiss." Again she flushed at this. "Furthermore, I have already stated intent to claim. You will be mine."

"If you wanted me to be with you why didn't you just ask? Did you ever think that I might say 'yes'?"

"And would you?" He asked with the calm coolness that made you wonder if he really cared about what you were talking about.

"I don't know but I don't think that's a decision you can make on your own and in so short a time. Isn't intent to claim good enough for you right now? I really think we have a wee bit too much on our minds to worry about tension between us."

"Inconsequential." He countered, she scowled.

"The future, my future…Inuyasha's life," At this Sesshoumaru growled. "Is at stake here. I've been given a second chance to save him and set everything right. I'd say that's pretty important." She paused, gazing into the flames again. "Then again…-oh, I just don't know anymore." With a small frown she pressed fingers to her forehead as if fighting off an oncoming headache.

"What is it that really bothers you?" He asked quietly but the nearness of his voice alerted her as to how close he was. She hadn't seen him move until he was right next to her, pushing away a stray hair from her face.

She hesitated as she gave into her inner debate, she looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid that when this is all over the jewel will force me to go home again but this time…this time you wont be there." She glanced up in time to catch Sesshoumaru's eyes widen noticeably then immediately looked back down.

"You would miss me…if I weren't there?" He asked quietly.

Kagome gave a small nod. "I don't want to repeat this but I want you to be there again. Not trying to force me to give you the Tetsusaiga but just to be there…for me--with me."

He didn't respond. He probably didn't know how to. How monumental…the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru was speechless.

…How frightening.

* * *

TBC

I'm soooo not liking this chapter but I'm not sure what's wrong with it (but I haven't updated in so long I feel like I need to get this chapter out). The first two sections were great I don't mind them it's the last that bug me but I've been working on it for so long so if it's not right by now then it's gonna stay this way O.o;. Here it is anyhoo! Sorry it took so long to update!

Napea aka Meamiko


	14. Chapter the Fourteenth

Come Away With Me

Napea

http/ see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter and leave me the hell alone.

Beta'd chapter will be up soon. So until then ignore my blatant mistakes.

* * *

**Chatper Fourteen**

Sesshoumaru stared over at the barely moving girl; her even breathing signaling that she'd finally succumbed to sleep. He had felt the stirrings of worry pulling lightly at his stomach when she ceased breathing only for a millisecond but to him it felt like an eternity. _Humans_, he thought with an inward scoff but it did nothing to mask the elation he felt when she murmured his name in her sleep, idly wondering how he was depicted in her dreams.

When was it exactly? When had he cared if the girl had stopped breathing in her sleep or murmured his name in the sleepy confines of her mind? Racking his brain he paused and for once allowed the smile that threatened to appear reside on his face.

_x-X-x Memory x-X-x_

"I simply came to offer my aid, human. I am being generous, you should return the favor." Sesshoumaru resisted the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched the girl seethe.

"Generous?" She asked as evenly as she could but her temper got the better of her. "You pompous jerk! The only time we've ever even seen you it was when you were trying to kill Inuyasha! Now?" She yelled, borderline frantic. "Now you want to play nice? We've done this well without you Sesshoumaru-_sama_ and I'm sure we'll continue to be fine with out _you_."

"You, human, are incapable of accomplishing anything without my…brother." He strode closer to the seething girl-no woman, coming to stop inches away from her. "I would imagine you'd take help where ever you could find it. Or perhaps _do_ anything to receive it." It was a low blow and he knew it as she reared back and glared.

"Go fuck yourself you over-grown mutt." She growled lowly and stormed away, her hair flowing behind her like a furious black cloud.

Gorgeous.

_x-X-x_

Sesshoumaru suppressed an urge to smile wider. So that was when…and it would never happen. It was all his fault and for the first time in his life he felt the stirrings of guilt beginning in his gut.

But he would do it again.

Because this time…this time she loved him.

She didn't have to say it, he could see it. He saw it when he was around her. How her aura would change. He'd seen it when he'd first met her as she defended Inuyasha. Her aura had changed, burning brighter. But he, Sesshoumaru, caused more violent shifts in her aura. She burned brighter than any time before.

But he knew she loved him. He could see it in the way she blushed when he touched her, the times she had called for him, when she was in pain or delirious. It needn't be said. Besides, when someone as great and powerful as Sesshoumaru so graciously bestowed their love upon someone then they should return the blessing.

Sesshoumaru snorted. Right. As if Kagome would ever see it that way, amusing as it would be.

Kagome. He turned to the girl who was now fully awake, a small smile playing on her lips, her eyes sparkling with amusement as she looked up at him. She almost frowned when his blank mask slipped back into place.

"How long have you been awake?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

Her smile grew slightly. "A little before your oh-so-elegant snort."

He looked away, his coldness fully in place. "You should go back to sleep." This time Kagome did frown and sat up to get a better look at him.

"Sesshoumaru…" She began softly, her eyes carefully watching the youkai over the flames.

"You needn't say anything Kagome." Her frown deepened more at this as she scooted closer to him.

"You're right, I don't need to. I have to." She paused, taking a chance to look down. "I-I've chosen. The thing is…I'm afraid." At this she scoffed. "The story of my life." She gave a bitter laugh then shot a nervous glance to her companion.

Again her eyes sought anything but him. "I had a dream-"

"I could tell." Sesshoumaru interjected half amused, smirking when she blushed.

"You - I didn't – Oh never mind, I don't want to know." She sighed in defeat then finally closed the last foot of space between them.

After a pregnant pause of awkward silence Sesshoumaru blessedly ended it. "And your dream?"

Again she blushed. "Oh…you probably don't want to know. Let's just say it helped me realize what was already there…what I already knew." Without thinking Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, not caring about the way he tensed up at the contact. "Do you remember what you said to me that day in the park?"

"I remember everything I said but I said much." Kagome frowned at his coldness as he reverted to his old self.

"You said; 'People change, Kagome.'" Her mouth quirked slightly at the memory but faded and was replaced by a frowned. "I didn't want to believe you. I didn't want to believe you could be anything other than the jerk you usually were." He arched an elegant brow at her with amusement.

"But you were right. People do change…even you and especially me." Kagome smiled sadly. "I miss you when you're gone, you piss me off when you're here. But no matter how much you piss me off I seem to fall further and further."

"Fall?" He glanced down in time to catch her blush.

"You know what I mean." She said with a huff as he smirked. "When did you – I mean when you–" Sesshoumaru noticed with great amusement that she suddenly became very fascinated with her hands.

"When did I decide that you were mine?" Her blush deepened again but she nodded anyway. "I have told you already."

Kagome blinked. "You have?" He gave a slight nod. "I don't remember."

"Not surprising." She glared. "I am merely saying that when I told you there were more pressing things on your mind."

"Oh."

"And you?" He asked.

She sat up and smiled at him. "I have already told you."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Unearthly cold eyes, devoid of any kind of emotion stared out into an endless black sky. Things were going according to plan. Soon the hanyou would become suspicious of the little white girl and her secret plottings but she was not worried. It was all part of the plan. Soon the pieces would start falling into place.

But there was one wild-card. One thing the little white girl had not planned on: the love between the youkai and the miko. The miko was supposed to love the hanyou.

Kanna could work with this however. Their union would be even stronger than that of the hanyou and the miko. She still had doubts about their love though. If it weren't strong enough then all would surely be lost and that could cause a problem.

Kanna watched silently as the inu-youkai slipped out from the cave, the miko safely tucked in his pelt as he stole out into the night. She had definitely underestimated the youkai's love for the miko. It was times like these she was thankful for her control over her emotions. Worry would be the strongest at this moment. Envy as well.

She envied the youkai and his new love but more over she was surprised by it. Her spyings of the youkai lord long before Inuyasha was released from the tree told her that the brother was strong, emotionless, and not to suffer humans. Yet, he visited Inuyasha often as he slept for those long fifty years. Kanna had watched him stop in front of the old tree and it's occupant and stare at him, seemingly lost in thought.

He didn't stay long though. By the time his little toad youkai caught up with him he would complain about the stench of humans nearby and wander off…but he always came back.

So why now would he fall for a human? Why would he suffer that which he hated the most. It was common knowledge that the miko, Kagome, was no ordinary human but she was still human. She still had the short life-span, weaknesses, and still relied on the strong oblivious to her own strength.

Kanna proceeded out of the tree having given the youkai lord enough time and distance to not notice their follower. There was still so much to plan before anything would start.

* * *

Inuyasha paused in front of Goshinboku. The tree that held all too many memories…pleasant and terrible. Kagome told him once that the tree was apart of her family history. It had been witness to her parents marriage, her grandparent's marriage and hopefully someday hers.

He had told no one that he'd wished he would be the one she married. He was going to ask her in front of this tree someday when Naraku was gone and the shards had been collected. When they had nothing else to lose except each other…and he had lost her now.

Inuyasha bowed his head then looked one more time to Goshinboku. He still had to fight Naraku and save everyone. At least he could work for the future even if it was without her.

* * *

TBC...

A/N Took me long enough didn't it? I'm really sorry! Honestly! Well next chapter should be a little more exciting I just needed to set up the stage a little. I promise I wont take so long next update!

Napea


	15. Chapter the Fifteenth

Come Away With Me

By Napea

Disclaimer's in the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter fifteen**

Kagome glanced around the familiar clearing with no small amount of trepidation. Goshinboku stood tall and unyielding in front of her and Sesshoumaru as the mid-day light eerily faded to an unnatural darkness. As it got darker and darker she estimated that it was about two thirty pm. Not exactly nighttime.

She couldn't resist.

"Strange weather we're having, don't you think?" She weakly grinned at Sesshoumaru who merely looked at her as if he hadn't gotten the joke.

"I am certain that this is Naraku's doing, not the weather." He replied blandly.

Kagome frowned as she adjusted her bow on her back. "Yes, well-"

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called out. They both spun around to the direction of the owner of that voice. Sesshoumaru's arm was around Kagome's waist before Inuyasha came into view. A slow unnatural fog seemed to trail after the glaring, sword waving hanyou into the clearing.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked around the clearing warily as the fog grew thicker. Within minutes Inuyasha disappeared into the dense haze and Kagome could only feel Sesshoumaru beside her. She moved her arms to wrap around him completely, holding on for dear life.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.

"I am here Kagome." His voice boomed through the fog. Her arms reflexively tightened around him.

"Can you see anything?" She whispered again, not exactly sure why she felt the need to. She unclenched one hand from Sesshoumaru's haori and waved it in front of her face but she couldn't see it. A hand grasped hers as she waved it. She gasped but relaxed when the other hand's thumb rubbed hers.

"Nothing. There is nothing." Sesshoumaru said a little more quietly this time. "Not a sound, sight, smell or taste. I have felt nothing."

Kagome crinkled her nose knowing full well that he wouldn't see it. "Taste?" She asked, the questioning clear in her voice.

"Later, Kagome. I will tell you later." He sounded exhausted and that worried her. She nodded then realized that he couldn't see her.

"Ok." She paused. "So...nothing."

"Yes, nothing." She could almost see the glare that was portrayed in his voice. Momentarily she was glad she couldn't see him.

_Come to me_. A male's voice whispered through the clearing...or was it her mind.

"Huh?" She questioned the voice.

"What?" Sesshoumaru echoed.

"Did you say something after you glared at me?"

"I didn't glare at you." He countered.

"Yes you did, I could tell by your voice-"

_Come to me_. The voice whispered again.

"There! That was it. Did you hear it?" She said in a hushed voice.

"I heard nothing Kagome." He said lowly as if he himself was worried. A cold shiver slithered its way down her spine. "I'm going to look around." He said suddenly.

"What? No! Don't leave me alone!" Pure panic.

"It will only be for a moment."

"No it won't and you know it! This is how people start dying in the movies. 'I'm gonna go check it out. I'll be fine.' Then they die!" She took a moment to calm herself then continued on.

"We have to stay like this, together. This is a trap, I know it. I am not losing you." Sesshoumaru gently broke away from Kagome, resting a hand on her shoulder and another tracing the lines of her face that he couldn't see.

"I will be fine Kagome." His lips lightly brushed hers then he was gone.

Kagome pulled her bow off of her back and braced herself on it as she sank to her knees. All she could think was _Something wicked this way comes_ and that something was most likely Naraku.

And now she was a sitting duck.

_Come_.

She couldn't help it.

"SHUT...UP!" She yelled into the mist. A light chuckle was her only answer. "Naraku." She spat violently.

"You called?" the detached voice asked.

"Actually I didn't." Kagome stood, readying her bow and knotting an arrow but she still couldn't see anything.

"Now, now is that anyway to greet me?" The voice was silky, almost slithering down her skin. She felt like jumping in the nearest lake.

"What do you want Naraku?" She said with a sigh. No answer came. Instead the fog began to slowly clear. Kagome started, as she was able to make out more and more until she could see fully.

Again her heart sank.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were lying in the clearing, their blood soaking the area around them. Neither were moving. She made a dash for them only to be thrown back and falling to the ground by one of Naraku's barriers. She stood and went as close to the edge of the barrier as she could and stared numbly at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"What did you do to them?" She asked, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"I did nothing." The voice slithered again, still no body to go with it. "They did that to each other."

"Liar!" She screamed suddenly, all previous humor or cheerfulness gone. Naraku chuckled.

"Granted I may have...coerced them but they killed each other on their own."

"Liar..." She whispered weakly.

"I don't appreciate being called a liar Kagome. Your dogs killed each other." She could almost hear the shrug in his voice. "Live with it. Now, Kagome, it's time."

Kagome looked around wildly as a thin grey smoke slithered up her legs and toward her face. She tried to bat it away with her hands to no avail; it just kept swirling up her body. Little particles of something like dust seemed to fly up her nose and down to her lungs making her cough violently.

"It's easier if you don't fight it Kagome." He said soothingly but there was no way in hell she'd let go. She sank to her knees as she glared defiantly at the bodies of the two she loved the most.

Sesshoumaru still looked warm, there was a faint pink glow to his cheeks. She frowned and looked at Inuyasha. The same, his cheeks were pink too. That much blood loss would have drained their faces of any color. Maybe it was smeared blood? But...on both of them...it didn't seem likely.

A moment later the bodies flicked transparent for only a heartbeat then looked perfectly normal. Kagome blinked, thinking that her eyes were playing a trick on her but it happened again. It was as if the bodies were phasing in and out of reality.

"What are you doing to me?" She gasped out, feeling her body weaken more and more with each passing moment.

"Only bringing you to your potential." The voice whispered but it was different somehow.

She glanced over as the bodies flickered out again. It looked like the glare in glass or a mirror. She leaned over, slamming her fists against the ground. "Liar." She coughed out painfully. "They...they're not dead!"

Kagome pushed off the ground with a sudden burst of energy; her aura flared a light pink around her body. Moments later it blew up around her pushing away the grey smoke then straight through Naraku's shield. Whatever had entered her lungs was gone either purified or another of Naraku's illusions.

She ran to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, kneeling between the two as the blood on the ground faded away to green grass. He had just knocked them out. Kagome gave a sigh of relief then started to wake them, using her aura to get rid of any poisons or potions. Inuyasha woke first, mumbling something about smoke and mirrors as Sesshoumaru followed in consciousness.

* * *

Smoke and mirrors was right. Kanna turned her mirror clockwise to finish cleaning the illusions from the clearing, the normal daylight returning. Time's greatest illusions were done with smoke and mirrors.

Funny thing, time is. From the beginning Kagome played with time. From the very first time she fell through that well, she had altered time to suit her needs. Yet again, she had played with time by helping Sesshoumaru return to their time. Kagome kept playing with time; it was her fault everything was different, that events had been altered.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, mirrors were impervious to time. When Kagome radically changed the events that had already played out Kanna had felt it in her mirrors. Kagome and Sesshoumaru thought they were the only ones aware of the timeline shift but there was one other. Kanna remembered everything.

It's a terrible thing to play with time.

* * *

TBC...

Seven months ago I promised to have this chapter up. That was the first week into my Spring semester. I had no idea I was going to be so busy that semester. Mind you this isn't an excuse, it's a reason an explanation as it were. I spent the majority of that semester and this summer semester depressed for reasons I'm not going to divulge.

Now that I've learned not to make promises like that I'll let you know that I'll still be updating sporadically. HOWEVER, I will try to do a better job of updating at least once a month (remember that this isn't a promise, it's an "I'll try" statement.)

Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Cheers,

Napea


	16. Chapter the Sixteenth

Come Away With Me by Napea

Disclaimers are in the first chapter.

Beta-ed!

* * *

**Chapter the Sixteenth**

Kagome glanced across the fire at Inuyasha who glared across the fire at Sesshoumaru who was looking at Kagome as if he expected her to say something. The whole set up was just annoying.

"What Sesshoumaru? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I await an explanation."

After a few confused blinks she replied, "You think I have one? 'Cause…really don't."

"You were awake during the whole ordeal whereas we were not. You must know something," he stated in that very annoying matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Yeah, well I don't. Well, not much more than you anyway." When they both looked at her as if they didn't believe her she sighed. "Naraku, big bad, stupid plan, I broke it, he disappeared, you woke up. Got it?"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Loads. Now ask me if he made sense, 'cause…really didn't."

"He must have said something of use."

Kagome gave him a strange look, something between disgust and confusion. "We're talking about the same guy, right?"

"You're avoiding."

Kagome just stared at him, her eyes wide in an attempt to look innocent. She hoped against hope he'd take her word for it and let it go.

No such luck.

Finally she sighed, her shoulders slumping. "He wanted me to think you were dead, said something about it being time." She paused, her eyes flicking from Sesshoumaru to the fire. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth only to be promptly cut off. "Don't ask me 'time for what' because I haven't the foggiest."

"What else?"

"His miasma was everywhere, it felt like it was crawling over my skin, down my throat. Gods it hurt. He kept telling me that you were dead, that you killed each other, but you…flickered."

"Flickered?"

"Like…like the shine of light against glass. Or like when you move a mirror and you get that line across it that messes with the picture for a second. For a second the blood on your face was just blush and the wounds were…gone. Just gone."

"Blush?" Inuyasha asked indignantly. His hands tightened around Tetsusaiga. "I don't blush."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but otherwise chose to ignore him. "He said something about bringing me to my potential, and before you ask, I don't know what he was talking about and he didn't elaborate."

Inuyasha snorted something that sounded too much like 'worthless', earning a glare from Kagome.

"Well I didn't see you helping while you were busy being unconscious."

"It wasn't my fault I passed out."

"Certainly not. Just like it wasn't my fault I pushed Naraku's attack off before he could have a Bond moment and tell us his whole plan. Gods Inuyasha, could you be more insensitive?"

"Try me," he retorted. "I'll bet you didn't even think to try and grab any shards he may have had."

Kagome opened her mouth to do some damage, but stopped when Sesshoumaru bolted up from his spot by the fire, his hand shooting out and grabbing Inuyasha by the throat. Kagome could only blink as Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha in the air by his neck, his feet several inches away from the ground.

"I have had enough," Sesshoumaru growled, his voice low and dangerous.

Kagome stumbled up and cautiously neared the two. "Sesshou-" She stopped in her tracks as he turned blood red eyes to her, his gaze fierce.

"No. I've had it with this whelp. He constantly mistreats you, calls you inaccurate things and you let him." He turned his attention to the hanyou now wriggling in his grasp, short gasps for air wheezing through his chest. "She is not your shard detector, she is not your toy. You claim that she is yours and yet you treat her no better than you would a slave. Forget about your worthless quest for the jewel. The Youkai world does not want you anymore than the human world does."

Kagome stifled a gasp. One part of her was grateful while the other thought he was being irrationally mean.

"Sesshoumaru let him down."

He didn't spare her a glance, but he hesitated, his hand tightening around Inuyasha's throat.

"Now, Sesshoumaru."

He turned his gaze to her, his eyes not as red as a moment ago. "You continue to let him get away with treating you like this. Why?"

Kagome glared, her hands flying immediately to her hips. "For your information, before your little choke-fest, I was about to tell him that Naraku didn't even have shards on him, then proceed to 'Sit' him into the next century. Now put him down!"

Sesshoumaru gave a short growl laced with frustration, but released his half brother who promptly fell on his ass. Kagome gave them both one last glare, then went back to her spot, getting ready for bed.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck testily. "You two are perfect for each other, you're both nuts!"

She didn't bother turning around. "Sit."

Men.

* * *

Sango had taken to watching. She found that she was becoming rather good at it. The longer she watched, the less people noticed. She just blended in, becoming part of the scenery. Even Miroku passed by, on occasion, obliviously. The past couple of days had been uneventful as they awaited word from Kagome or Inuyasha.

Today, however, Sango spent most of her time watching a little girl in a field next to Kaede's hut as she wandered around, picking flowers. Sango thought the girl was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She figured she had just seen her around the village from time to time. The girl was cute enough, even with her chipped teeth. She seemed to prefer the company of her flowers and the snatches of tunes she hummed over that of the people giving her questioning looks as they passed by. Sango didn't blame her. The people in Kaede's village could get annoying.

It was an hour after watching the girl that Sango's senses went off just in time to catch sight of something large headed toward the girl. A youkai.

She just reacted. Hiraikotsu slid effortlessly from her hand as she propelled it toward the beast, and then jumped into the boomerang's path to grab it when the youkai dodged it.

"Ah-un!" the little girl cried, running toward the youkai.

"Wait! That's a youkai!" Sango ran toward the girl who stopped, her face confused.

"Rin knows."

Sango stopped, her mouth slightly parted in surprise. "Rin, as in Sesshoumaru's Rin?"

"Yup! Sesshoumaru keeps Rin safe, but he's been gone too long. Rin and Jyaken-sama came to the…" She paused, her face scrunching in concentration. "Idiot hanyou…'s forest." She smiled, looking for all the world proud that she remembered Sesshoumaru's words.

"He's not here," she responded lamely. "Uh, he should be back soon so would…I mean, do you want to stay with me while we wait for his return?"

"Rin…I mean, I would like that. C'mon Ah-un!" The girl motioned to the big two-headed dragon, then followed Sango into the village.

Sango had no idea how she was going to explain the dragon.

* * *

It had to be near midnight, Kagome realized with no small amount of annoyance. What a fine time to have another petty argument.

"That is none of your business, hanyou."

"Like hell it isn't, she's under my protection."

"Yes, and what a wonderful job you have done thus far."

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled, rolling in her sleeping bag to glare at the two. "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?"

"It has been two hours since the North Star hit its highest point."

Kagome blinked, then took a deep breath. "Two a.m.? It's two in the morning?"

"Roughly," Inuyasha said wearily.

"Uh-huh. And why, oh why, are you bickering at two in the morning?" The two men winced as her voice became more shrill with each syllable.

"The hanyou is being unreasonable-"

"Mister mighty pants is being a perv-"

Kagome sat up waving her hands to stop them. "One at a time. Sesshoumaru?"

"Why does he get to go first? He's just going to lie to you."

"I have no reason to lie and she knows I'm more reliable to ask." Kagome quirked a brow at him. That sounded dangerously close to a childish 'because she likes me more' taunt.

"Enough already. What is wrong with you two? You've been fighting non-stop since Sesshoumaru brought me back to Kaede's village. Every ten minutes I'm telling you two to knock it off, what is going on?"

"I don't like him," Inuyasha blurted.

"I applaud your maturity," Sesshoumaru responded coolly. "And I assure you that the feeling is mutual."

"That's exactly why! He acts all high and mighty and uses big words that I think even he doesn't understand to try and make me look like an idiot."

"You need no assistance in that area from me."

"That's it, mister high and mighty, we're gonna fight." Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from it's scabbard, morphing it to it's abnormally large size. Sesshoumaru returned in kind, pulling Toukijin from his sash.

"Oh, stop it!" Kagome yelled, the last of her nerves sparked. "I have had enough." She turned toward the forest. "I'm going to the bathroom and when I get back you two will be in bed…er lying down and well on your way to sleeping. No more petty bickering, no more waking me up and no more swords. Now go!"

She didn't wait to see if they complied, but continued her journey away from them. She really did have to go after all.

She turned, once far enough that neither of them could hear her, and childishly stuck her tongue out. "Idiots. It's a miracle I love either of them." She turned to continue further in and stopped dead in her tracks. A few yards away stood a little girl dressed in white.

"Kanna…"

* * *

TBC…soon hopefully.

A note on the chapter. I think I've been reading too many Snape/Granger stories because going back and reading this chapter, Sesshoumaru reminds me of Snape at some points. However, I don't think it's exactly bad. In the series Sesshoumaru doesn't really talk that much and I imagine that if he did he'd sound more…Snape-ish than anything else. That's just my take on it.

Wow. A whole year and then some. Gods, I'm so sorry! That's all I can say and it's not enough. I never meant for it to take so long, I never meant to…well I thought I would have long finished by now. This last year has been a whirlwind for sure. The psycho roommate starting fights, the crazy work schedule, the car accident…all legitimate but not excuses. The only thing I can say is 'I'm sorry' and I'll continue saying it over and over until this story's over!


End file.
